The Pony Games
by Doctor269
Summary: Welcome to the 27th annual Pony Games! We have picked 24 contestants to fight to the death! And only one may win... (This AWESOME Cover was made by Gracie Belle on Figment, another writing website )
1. The Reaping

**Hey, Welcome to the pony games! I hope you enjoy it, and I know it's a bit repetitive but it'll get better. Remember that if you want to see what happens next, you have to vote on the Pony Games forum for the first three to die! Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Reaping**

**District 1:**

Rarity walked up to the podium as her name was called for the games. "It's time for me to go and represent my people!" She shouted as Princess Luna walked up to pick the male tribute. Rarity was more excited than anypony was about the games; she'd been training for this her whole life.

"Dusty Autumn," Princess Luna shouted, "Congratulations, these are our first two tributes!" A young blue unicorn walked up to the stage. He had long blonde hair and his cutie mark was a hammer. "Wow," Princess Luna commented, "I better call a new name, a female got in the male bowl."

"No," Dusty Autumn said to Luna, "I'm a guy!"

"Respect your princess young man," Luna retorted rudely, "I respect your willingness to confuse other people of your gender. Rarity should be _thrilled_ to compete against you." Luna walked into the mayor's building and gave a disappointed look as she went into the train to go to District 2. "I hope the next tributes will be better." She bluntly said.

**District 2:**

"Shining Armor," Luna called. Shining Armor walked up to the stage with a drooped head. "Why so down colt?" Luna asked insincerely.

"I suppose if I must use my training to fight innocent ponies," Shining Armor said, "I will…"

"Okay!" Luna said, "The filly this time! Let's see!" She reached inside a bowl and grabbed a name with her mouth. "Derpy Hooves! Welcome to the Pony Games!"

"I volunteer as tribute!" a voice called from the crowd. A surprised Derpy walked down from the stage as a tall and burly filly walked onstage. She looked at Shining Armor, "Note, that this is not for Derpy. This is so I can finally get rid of _you_ once and for all."

"What is your name young girl?" Luna said in her alicorn accent.

"Tena Nightingale," The unicorn responded roughly, she was about twice the size of Shining Armor, and was very intimidating.

Luna's last words before she left District 2 were, "This might just be an exciting Pony Games after all!"

**District 3:**

"Trixie," Luna called, "Trixie, something, no last name." Nobody came up, "Would last nameless Trixie come up, we need you to kill people!" Black smoke flew out of the ground next to Luna, and a blue filly walked out of it.

"The amazing Trixie is here!" The filly called out, "I am ready to win these games with my magic!"

"Okay," Luna was obviously impressed, "Next on the list is…" She grabbed a name out of the bowl with her mouth. "Spike! Also doesn't have a last name," Luna was a bit frustrated now.

A young dragon walked up on the podium.

"Well, you don't look like a pony!" Luna shouted, "You don't look like you're twelve yet either."

"I'm a dragon," Spike responded glumly, "And I am twelve for that matter!"

"Well that's a pity. You're not anywhere near as big to survive these games," Luna started laughing hysterically while a little bit of flame came out of Spike's nostrils. "Well I give you my regards little one. I have the perfect place to bury your puny body!" She started laughing again.

**District 4:**

"Rainbow Dash!" Luna cried out. A blue Pegasus flew down from the clouds with a rainbow trailing behind her. "How exciting! We finally have a Pegasus in the games!"

"I'm here to kill people," Rainbow said, "And to win!"

"Okay, well nice enthusiasm, as expected from district four. Anyways," Luna picked a name out of the male bowl, "Big Macintosh!"

A strong farmpony came up to the podium. Before he went up, he asked his Granny Smith what to do next. "Be strong and brave," Granny Smith said, "And I'll be proud of you. No matter what happens, I'll be able to take care of myself." Big Macintosh walked up with his head held high, and promised to make his grandmother proud.

**District 5:**

"Finally," Luna called out, "my last District to get the names for the games. Let's see who the lucky girl is, shall we?" She pulled out a name and called, "Twilight Sparkle, please come to the podium!"

Twilight was standing in the crowd next to Cheerilee. Cheerilee had raised Twilight ever since her parents died in the electrical accident. Cheerilee calmly and constructively pushed Twilight forward, and Twilight walked up to the podium with nothing to say.

"Don't tell me you're a quiet one," Luna got no response, "Fine. The next name is… Scoodaloo!" A young Pegasus filly walked onstage. "You don't look like a colt," Luna commented.

"What about that Dusty Autumn guy? He didn't look like a colt," Scoodaloo retorted.

"Fine, fair enough. I just wanna go back to the Capitol and get my hooves done." Luna was too tired to notice that Scoodaloo was a girl, and didn't bother to check the bowls, where she would find that Scoodaloo was in both bowls.

The filly, aka, the colt, walked up to Twilight. "Hey Twilight, long time no see," Scoodaloo said, "I'm so excited, we get to play games! What should we play first? Pin the tail on the Celestia, oh wait, no… that one was banned. Hmmmmm…"

"Don't you understand," Twilight said rudely, "This isn't party games. We have to kill each other! This is a game where everyone battles to the death!"

"Oh…" Scoodaloo calmed down, "So… Wanna team up? We can do that right?"

"I'm not teaming up with an idiot!" Twilight was officially angry now, but she held her anger in for the games.

**District 6 and 7:**

"Hello everybody," Princess Cadence walked up to the stand in District 6, "It's time for the annual pony games! Let's pick that lucky young colt," she said with her dry humor. She picked out a name and said, "Dainty Almond! Yay!" No cheers roared up as the pony walked onstage. "Well what a lad! Next on the list is…" She pulled out a name and said, "Oh no. Applejack."

Applejack was Princess Cadence's only niece. Applejack walked onstage with her head drooped down; she looked at Princess Cadence with longing eyes.

Now Cadence was in District 7. "Silver Spoon!" A young blue filly walked onstage. "And next up is…" the princess took out a name, "Hot Shot! You're a lucky colt!" The large pony walked up onstage, he seemed to tower over everything. He was about as big as Tena Nightingale from District 2.

**District 8 and 9:**

"Okay, greetings everyone, and such," Discord was onstage in front of the entirety of District 8. "Welcome to the pony games, blah blah blah. Let's get on to picking the contestants."

Meanwhile, Diamond Tiara, a young pony filly, and Soarin', a young Pegasus colt were arguing. "I am not selfish!" Diamond Tiara argued, "I just think of myself before others, there's a difference!"

"Oh yeah?" Soarin' argued back, "Give me one example of when you weren't acting selfish!"

"Spitfire!" Discord shouted, "Spitfire, the Pegasus."

"What?" Soarin' said to himself, "My sister?"

"I'll give you one unselfish act right now," Diamond Tiara shouted, "I volunteer as tribute!"

"Great," Discord said as Diamond Tiara walked onstage, "I haven't had a volunteer in years. Anyway, the next name is…" A name floated out of the bowl, "Soarin'!"

"What?" Diamond Tiara shouted, "Great, now I was selfless for nothing…"

Discord was now in front of District 9. "Alright let's cut to the chase," he said, "Green Leaf!" A unicorn colt walked onstage. "And next up, Pinkie Pie!"

"Woohoo!" Pinkie Pie shouted as she went up onstage, "This is gonna be so much fun!"

**District 10 and 11:**

Queen Chrysalis walked onstage in front of District 10. "I just want to see people murdered," she said, "So let's get down to business." She pulled out a name from the colt's bowl. "Snips!" A really young unicorn walked up onstage. "And from the filly's," She pulled out another name, "Fluttershy!" A young Pegasus colt walked onstage, "Anything you have to say Fluttershy?" Chrysalis asked. Fluttershy just walked back without saying anything.

Now Queen Chrysalis was before District 11. "Now let's start with the fillies, shall we?" She pulled out a name. "Sweetie Belle!" A young unicorn came up and flashed her purple mane; she seemed to have mixed feelings about the games. "Snails!" A really thin unicorn colt walked onstage, he seemed to not understand what was going on around him.

**District 12:**

Mayor Mare was onstage looking nervous as Princess Celestia watched over the reaping. "There's something here that's wrong, and I'm going to find out!" She had told him. The Mayor walked up to the filly's bowl. "Bright Darkness!" The Pegasus filly was tall and strong, and walked confidently onstage. She was the only filly working in the mines, even though she was sixteen.

The Mayor picked out of the last bowl, this would be the last tribute selected for the pony games. "Doctor Whooves!" The pony walked onstage, and Princess Celestia's suspicions increased, as she saw his cutie mark.

* * *

**Sorry about the repetitiveness, this is just the reaping, and I want you to know everyone in the games. It won't be nearly as repetitive anymore. I hoped you liked it! Also, if you want to see what happens next, vote on the Pony Games forum for the first three ponies to die!  
**


	2. The Training: Part 1

**Training**

The Capitol is a strange place. All of the tributes were surprised by how big the capitol was. Everything seemed to be out of the ordinary, the clothes were so strange, and the hair was big and poufy, like Pinkie Pie. Nothing was in the ordinary, and the few ponies they saw were very strange.

Training was an exciting event. There were a dozen stations. There were the usual, knot tying, target practice, camouflage, sword fighting, identifying edible plants from poisonous ones, and trap setting. There were many other stations that practiced different weapons as well.

There weren't very many mentors this year, so most of the tributes were on their own about choosing their practice stations. The year before there was a mini rebellion and as a result, almost all of the previous victors had disappeared. It was only the 27th annual pony games so there weren't very many to begin with, and the only victor left was a really strange woman who seemed to be scarred for life on her last games. She was from District 3 so she was a genius, but she seemed to have forgotten how to speak English. Her pony games was supposed to have been one of the cruelest games yet, and the mere watching of the games scarred most of the people who were alive for them.

Rainbow Dash was one of the first to pick a station, as soon as she saw it she flew to the javelin throwing station, she had near perfect aim, which was especially impressive because ponies throw javelins with their mouths. Along with Rainbow Dash were Shining Armor and Big Macintosh who followed her to the javelins. Rarity and a trainer were sparring off at the sword fighting station, and Tena was watching them closely.

Doctor Whooves went straight over to the trap setting station, where he met up with Soarin' and Sweetie Belle.

"The Pegasus in Flight knot is the best knot for setting this trap," the trainer was saying, "If you tie it about one foot about the noose, you have the perfect trap!" The trainer smiled at the perfection of his handiwork, "And when your opponent steps into it," he walked into the noose on the rope, and it flung him up in the air, "This happens!" All three of the ponies at the station studied the trap very closely. There was about ten minutes before the trainer, who was still in his own trap, asked if he could be let down.

Back at the camouflage station were Green Leaf, Scootaloo, and Fluttershy. They were learning how to make themselves look like trees. In the identifying plants station there was Dainty Almond, Applejack, and Spike. All the other ponies were doing violent things and stations, and nobody seemed to notice Princess Celestia watching through a window, still comprehending the hourglass on Doctor Whooves.


	3. Changeling

**I know this isn't a very long chapter, it just has some important information for later. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Changeling**

"Princess Celestia," Princess Luna walked up to the leader of Equestria, "I've come with more insider news on District 13. That Doctor Whooves of yours, he checks out. My spy says that he's one of the leaders of a rebellion coming up soon, what do we do?"

"Give him a 12," Princess Celestia answered simply, "Give him the highest Training score possible from the game makers, he will be a target to the other tributes for sure."

"Of course," Princess Luna said. She was the head game maker, so she had strong power over the scores. "I will make sure he is amazing!"

"Be careful," Princess Celestia said, "I have heard that some changelings have joined the rebellion. Queen Chrysalis has diverted most of the changelings to my side, but some still remain defiant. There could be spies anywhere, make sure none of your game makers are those shape shifting freaks."

"Yes Princess," Luna walked out of the room Celestia was in, while Celestia watched all of the tributes train.

"They could be anyone," she said to herself, "Even the tributes."


	4. Alliance Anybody?

All of the tributes were gathered for lunch. Training was vigorous and exciting, and everypony was ready for some food. Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Tena were all sitting together talking about teaming up to be the careers.

"Big Macintosh and Shining Armor would be great additions to the team!" Rarity was saying excitedly, "But that Dusty Autumn colt shouldn't even think about joining us. He's got no skills!"

"I agree," Tena was saying, "But Dusty Autumn did have some skills at the trap setting station later on in the day. That could be useful."

"We don't need traps!" Rainbow Dash shouted, "We can just kill them head on. There's no need to get overcomplicated." Shining Armor was walking to their table with Big Macintosh.

"Mind if we join you as careers?" Shining Armor asked.

"Ooh," Rarity said, "He's polite too."

* * *

Over at a table across the room Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, and Doctor Whooves were all sitting together. They had planned on making an alliance. They had all done the same stations from the very beginning, so they had already gotten to know each other pretty well.

Hot Shot and Soarin' had come behind them. "Hey Scootaloo, wanna join our team?" Hot Shot asked.

"Wait just a second," Soarin' motion for Hot Shot to follow him, out of sight of Scootaloo, "What are you doing? We don't need that kid on our team! I thought we agreed to be a two-pony team."

"Ya," Hot Shot answered, "We are. But you saw his skills at camouflage, if gets cut loose he might get away. He could sneak attack us, remember to keep your friends close, and your enemies closer. We can kill him later in the games."

"Okay," Soarin' answered. He started walking back to the table to ask Scootaloo to join the team, while Hot Shot stayed back.

"Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer." He whispered to himself. He later found out that Scoodaloo gladly joined their team; Scoodaloo figured that the new team had more muscle, so there was more chance to live.

* * *

Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Pinkie Pie, and Applejack were all sitting at a table together. They had met each other at the javelin throwing station, almost all of them doing a horrible job at throwing anything. Applejack was the only one that was slightly talented at it; she could at least hit the targets.

"So I was wondering if anybody wanted to team," Twilight said, "We could all use partners to try to survive the longest."

"I won't be partnering with anyone," Spike said, "I plan on flying as far away from the cornucopia as possible. You fillies will need partners though, because none of you can fly."

"I'll gladly team up with you!" Pinkie Pie said, "It'll be fun!"

"You know this is a horribly violent game where we try and kill each other, right sugar pie?" Applejack said.

"I always try to look on the bright side of things, and it's Pinkie Pie not Sugar Pie." Pinkie Pie answered.

"What bright side?" Twilight said.

"Don't worry Twilight you don't have to be bright," Spike said, "You're Twilight!" He started bursting into laughs, and everypony started staring at him. "Sorry about that, District 3, we're all nerds."

"Hey!" You could hear Trixie shouting from another corner of the room.

* * *

Fluttershy was sitting at a table all by herself. She was barely touching her food, "Fluttershy, you can do this." She was talking to herself, "You can make some alliances here, it'll work."

Princess Luna walked up to a podium and shouted as loud as she could, "I hope you enjoyed your last chance to make alliances because it's time to give you training scores!"


	5. The Training: Part 2

The scores were much different than expected. Everypony was watching as Princess Luna gave the Training Scores for all of the tributes. Dusty Autumn got a 7 for his camouflage skills. Rarity got a 9 for her amazing sword fighting skills. Shining Armor got an 8 for his sword fighting skills, which weren't as good as Rarity's. Tena got a 9 for being able to use her unicorn powers to make traps. She had to make up for the fact that Dusty Autumn wasn't going to be a career.

"Those are most of the careers," Hot Shot said, "Our scores won't come up for a little while, so what do you think Silver Spoon?"

"I don't have an opinion," Silver Spoon replied, "I'd rather not think about the games right now."

"Oh come on," Hot Shot said angrily, "You have to do it, if you don't come up with a battle strategy, you might as well die!"

"Less stress for me," she started crying, "Only more for my family."

Trixie watched the television with Spike to see what their scores were. Spike got a 5. "Wow, have fun winning the game." She said sarcastically.

"It can't be much worse than your score Trixie!" Spike said back. They both looked at the TV to see that Trixie got an 11. "What? How did you get such a high score?"

"I'm positive it's the best score out of all the tributes," Trixie said, "And I'm not gonna tell you why! Ha!"

"That Trixie girl seems dangerous," Big Macintosh pointed out, "We should've invited her to be a career."

"Well it's too late for that," Rainbow Dash said, "Besides, I'm sure my score will be better." They looked to the television to see that Rainbow Dash got a 10. She just stared at the TV with her mouth hanging open. She collected herself into a straight face, "Well, I'm gonna win anyway, that's just how it is."

"I don't need to win," Big Mac said, "I just need to try my best. Then I'll be happy."

"You'll be dead," Rainbow Dash retorted. Big Mac didn't respond.

Doctor Whooves and Bright Darkness watched as the other tributes got their scores. Both ponies from District 5 got a score of 6. Applejack from District 6 got a 6 as well, while Dainty Almond got a 2. All the other ponies didn't have scores higher than a 9 so the two of them weren't really worried. It eventually reached Doctor Whooves. He watched intently as the numbers underneath his picture became a 12.

"Wow!" Bright Darkness shouted, "You actually got the best score yet! I'm sure mine will be low though." She watched as she got a 7. "Yes, I did higher than I expected too!"

Doctor Whooves walked over to Bright Darkness, "You know what this means don't you?" He asked.

Bright Darkness reverted into her changeling shape, "Yes."

Doctor Whooves pushed a spot on his cloak, a small beep went on and he checked to make sure no one was around. He spoke into the spot, "The mission has been compromised."


	6. Let the Games Begin!

There was a large tower centered as the cornucopia. It was about five stories tall, and all the tributes gaped in awe of the magnificent tower. It had diamond embedded windows and beautiful colored glass. Whatever this place was, it was amazing. There were twenty-four doors leading into the tower, all of them very inviting, but most of the ponies knew that there would be a horrible blood bath in there.

Nobody could see the sun. Probably because that even though it's rising, there were giant mountains looming over the horizon. There were even large mountains on the side of the horizon where the sunset was. That would mean shorter days, and longer nights. Growing up into the mountains was a forest, but it wasn't just any forest. This forest had tall shadowy trees that reached higher than Rainbow Dash could even fly. They pierced the cloud layer wonderfully, and brought millions of nests to birds. Not only were the trees tall and dark, but they were cold and snowy. This was a winter wood. The snow seemed to form a boundary between the woods and the grass around the cornucopia. On the opposite side of the winter wood, there were many holes, all of them filled with lava. The labyrinth of lava holes continued onto the horizon, nobody saw what came after them.

Everypony was scanning their surroundings, studying what they needed to know. They looked at the tower. The worst part about having a tower as the cornucopia is that nopony knew what was inside. Whether it was weapons, or food, or supplies, it could be anything.

Doctor Whooves looked at Sweetie Belle. This was the moment of truth. He motioned to the lava pits, and Sweetie Belle nodded. All of the careers new exactly what to do, they would run into the cornucopia. Suddenly, the starting bell rang.

Spike did just as he said he would, he flew in the air and started flying into the woods. Rainbow Dash did just about the opposite, she flew in the air and jetted through the door to the cornucopia. Inside the tower, there were broken staircases and floors going all the up the tower. Rainbow Dash looked at the ground and saw really useless stuff, like some scattered berries, a really worn out knife, and a sliced backpack with a jacket inside. She flew to the top of the tower and found an axe that fit her perfectly. When she looked down, she saw Shining Armor and Rarity on the floor underneath her taking everything they could get. Tena and Big Mac were on the floor underneath them.

Snails walked into the cornucopia. He walked up onto the third floor and saw a knife that he really wanted. He walked forward when he suddenly slipped into a rope and flew towards the ceiling. The next thing he saw was Tena Nightingale, holding an axe, and swinging it towards his head.

All of the careers were on the highest floor picking out what they wanted. Shining Armor started walking down when a brick moved down slightly under his feet. Arrows flew out of the wall right after he ducked for his life. "Guys," he looked back at his teammates, "This tower is booby trapped."


	7. Plans

All of the careers looked down at the bottom floor. A puff of black smoke came out of the third floor and Trixie the unicorn walked out. She looked closely at Snails' headless body and started picking things out for herself.

"Great," Rarity said, "We're in a booby trapped tower with the girl who got an eleven! She's too dangerous." They looked back and Trixie was gone. "Now's our chance." Rarity started walking down.

"Wait!" Rainbow Dash shouted, "I can carry one of you down!" She flung a trident she found over her back, "Rarity? You're the lightest." Rarity walked up to Rainbow Dash and they flew down to the bottom floor. When they got to the floor they found Silver Spoon waiting for them, she was lying on the floor with a bloody cut in her back. Rarity stared at the body. "This isn't our kill, stop being so focused on it," Rainbow Dash said. They walked out of the tower, guarding it from any other pony. All of them but one had scattered. It was Snips. Rainbow Dash ran up to him and stabbed him with her trident. He didn't even try to run away.

While Rarity and Rainbow Dash were at the bottom of the tower, Shining Armor led the way down the tower. They walked through to the bottom of the tower without much trouble, they ran into a few traps like the one Snails was killed in, but their tools got them out easily. By the time they went to the bottom they found Rainbow Dash proudly looking at her kill getting pulled up by a hovercraft.

* * *

Sweetie Belle hopped onto a rock in the middle of a lava pool, and Doctor Whooves followed. "So why are we here?" Sweetie Belle asked, "This place shouldn't have any things we need, it's a wasteland."

"It's safe," Doctor Whooves said, "and nobody will go where there's no food or water. However, we can survive. When the bell rang, I ran into the cornucopia and grabbed a backpack with a jacket sticking out of it. Then when I caught up with you, I found food and a water bottle that should last us a day or two. I just hope there's something past this desolate wasteland."

"Okay," Sweetie Belle answered, "That sounds like a plan." As soon as she finished saying this, a large fish-like animal jumped out of the lava, splashing some lava near Doctor Whooves. "What was that?" Sweetie Belle yelled.

"It was a lava monster!" Doctor Whooves shouted as they started running. He frantically looked through pockets in the backpack and found a rusty knife. "This is all we have! That's just peachy…"

"There's no time for fighting," Sweetie Belle said as the dorsal fin of the creature loomed out of the lava and she dodged another splash. The thing started circling around the rock they were on, "Well… There might be time."

* * *

Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie had made their way into the winter wood. It had an eerie feeling to it. The forest was cold and heartless. Twilight had found a small jar with oil in it. She had also taken an empty backpack that had some holes in it, but she used it to carry the jar, and a dagger she found in the cornucopia as well. When the bell rang, she made a run in an out of cornucopia, not really paying any attention to what she got. It wasn't the best strategy, but it would keep her and Pinkie Pie alive for a little while.

"So," Pinkie Pie said, "I wonder where all the other tributes are."

"That's the fun of it," Twilight said sarcastically, "We never know."

"Oh, I'm so excited!" Pinkie Pie said. She started jumping around loudly.

"Pinkie Pie! Stop moving…" Twilight whispered. Pinkie Pie stopped and they ducked into the bushes.

"When are we gonna kill her?" Soarin' asked Hot Shot as they walked by, "She's getting really annoying." The shadows of the trees moved over Hot Shot's face as Scootaloo walked up.

"Wait up you guys!" Scootaloo shouted.

"Don't be so loud," Hot Shot said as he looked over at the bush Pinkie Pie was hiding in.

"Oh no," Twilight whispered to herself. Hot Shot heard the noise and went closer to Pinkie Pie's bush. He stabbed it with his knife and blood flowed out of the bush. He pulled out the body; it was a squirrel. Oh my goodness, Twilight thought in her head, I thought she was dead. She breathed a sigh of relief as Hot Shot, Soarin', and Scootaloo went away. A walnut hit her head, and she looked up. She saw the most magnificent thing she had ever seen! There were wooden bridges and houses going through the trees hundreds of feet above the ground, and Pinkie Pie was up there. Pinkie Pie pointed to a tree that had a pony-sized hole in it. Twilight walked into the hole and found a ladder she could climb, and she did. After a lot of climbing, she finally reached the top where Pinkie Pie was waiting.

"You wouldn't believe what I just found up here," Pinkie Pie said.


	8. Nightfall

**Hey everyone! This has been so much fun!**

**I hope you enjoy the story! And remember to review because I really need your input so I can make this better! Enjoy!**

* * *

The sun was up in the middle of the sky as Applejack started climbing up the western mountains. She had found Dainty Almond and teamed up with him at the base of the mountains. She looked up at the peaks that towered over them.

"How long do you think it'll take to get up there?" Applejack asked, "A day or two?"

"I would hope not, Applejack," Dainty Almond said, "We need to get up there and fast, before any otherpony does. There won't be much time before some otherpony comes and spots us, so we need to climb as fast as we can."

Just about when he said this, Fluttershy ran up past them and started flying up the mountainside. Applejack could hear her saying something underneath her breath, "Run! Can't stop running! Magician!"

"Magician?" Applejack asked to herself, but it wasn't long after they started climbing that she got her answer. About thirty feet below them, was Trixie. "That's the filly who got an 11! Dainty Almond, CLIMB!"

Dainty Almond could hear Trixie's maniacal laughter from below, "Don't need to tell me twice!" He shouted. They climbed as fast they could, but it wasn't good enough. Dainty Almond kept tripping and losing his grip on the rocks. "I wasn't born with the right hooves for this," he yelled jokingly. Even in danger, he seemed to have a good sense of humor. Eventually, Trixie caught up to Dainty Almond. "Get away! Applejack get up there as fast as you can!"

Applejack climbed up, as far up as she could until she needed a rest. She looked down, but her new friend was out of sight. She hadn't realized how long she was climbing, because when she looked at the sky, the sun was going behind the mountain range, by the time the moon came up she had found a cave near the peak of the smallest mountain. She decided to take shelter there.

Inside the cave, it was damp and there were small insects crawling all around. None them seemed to be dangerous, from what Applejack learned at one of the stations she went to. As she walked deeper into the cave, she noticed light dancing on the walls around a corner. "Fire," she whispered to herself, "Maybe the pony who started the fire will be friendly. Maybe we can start a new alliance." She knew that this was very unlikely, but if she left the cave she would probably run into Trixie, and if she stayed she'd face this pony. Applejack decided to meet this pony. She peeked around the corner and saw Fluttershy toying with a box of matches.

Fluttershy seemed to have heard Applejack move. "Hello?" she called out, "Is anyone out there?" Fluttershy paused and nopony came out to greet her. "It was just your imagination Fluttershy. Oh goodness, why couldn't you have made any friends?"

Applejack took her opportunity and walked from her hiding place. "You can make some now."

Fluttershy looked up at Applejack, frightened. "No. You should just get rid of me. I'm not worth your time."

"How could you say such a thing sweetie?" Applejack responded, "I think you'd make a lovely teammate. Alliance?"

Fluttershy looked up and went into deep thought, "Alliance." They book looked to the mouth of the cave as they heard a cannon. The first death. "Let's go closer to the exit. We can see who's left us." Fluttershy had watery eyes, but she pulled herself together.

They both walked near the opening and saw Snails' headless body in the sky. "How aweful," Applejack said silently. Nothing could prepare her for what she knew would come, Dainty Almond. The next cannon sounded and they saw Silver Spoon with the piercing in her back, lying dead. Finally, the last cannon sounded with Snips in the air, he even looked clueless when he was dead. They waited a few more minutes. There were no more cannons. "What?" Applejack cried, "He's not dead! Trixie didn't kill him?"

"You mean the unicorn with the 11?" Fluttershy asked, "She's still on the mountain? We better get in the cave fast!" Fluttershy ran for the cave as Applejack smiled. Her friend was still alive.

* * *

Bright Darkness ran through the forest in her pegasus form. Her coarse black fur completely unnoticeable in the dark. The mission was simple, find the control panel, and tamper with it to save Doctor Whooves. She had gotten a telepathic message from one of the other changelings, she was one of the gamemakers, Krystal. Krystal had told her that Doctor Whooves, or Whooves for short, had some lava monster troubles. The lava monsters were animatronic, and Krystal had installed a control panel on one of the trees in the winter woods. Although she had "forgotten" which tree it was, Krystal probably knew exactly which one it was, but she liked a challenge, after all, she became a gamemaker.

Bright Darkness finally made it into the section of the forest Krystal had told her it was probably in, and Krystal was right. It didn't take long for Bright Darkness to find the control panel, and her black fur would keep any cameras from noticing what was going on. She tampered with the electronics until the light in the machine turned a dim green, and she turned around to see a large Manticore standing in front of her.

"Get out of there," she could hear Krystal saying in her mind, "Those things are part lion, so they can see in the dark!"

Bright Darkness did not respond back. There was only one thought running through her mind as the giant creature looked at her straight in the eyes. _Run._

* * *

**I hope you all have enjoyed the story! Remember to vote on my forum, The Pony Games, so that you people can decide who dies next! I can continue until you do!**


	9. The Ever Shining Moon

**Hey everybody! I hope you guys like it so far!**

** I've been thinking about some things about the story, and I wanna take a minute to tell you this. I know that most of the relatives of the ponies aren't accurate to the show, I just twisted their family life for more story possibilities. I really hope you guys don't mind. **

**Anyways! Here's the new chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Princess Luna walked up in front of all of the gamemakers, her wavy mane flowing dramatically in front of her audience. The gamemakers were all confused at the serious look she had, she was normally very cheery about choosing the tributes' fate.

"Princess Luna," a mare asked, "What's wrong?"

"Don't call me that here," Luna retorted, "When Celestia isn't around I'm Nightmare Moon to you!"

"Yes ma'am," the mare responded casually.

"Today we have a special treat," Luna said bluntly, "Celestia suspects that there are changelings among us, so we have ordered a blood test to come out of all of you. Since changeling blood is much blacker than normal pony blood, we will test all of you to see if you are changelings or not. All of you will get in a line based on your name, and we will test you alphabetically."

All of the gamemakers lined up, looking at each other suspiciously. Nopony knew who was a changeling, and nopony trusted each other. Of course Krystal was a changeling, and there was nothing to change that. As Luna walked past her she said smugly, "I hope you enjoyed my genetically engineered monsters. I know how much you like mythology, so I created them in reality." She smirked as Krystal frowned at the snark comment.

"I did. Nightmare Moon," Krystal knew what Luna wanted. Luna wanted to be in Celestia's place of power for so long. She was open about it to the gamemakers and threatened to kill them if word got out. It would be so easy to get rid of Luna right then and there. Of course, nobody did, because all of the gamemakers were cowards, even Krystal.

The doctor who was taking the blood samples was getting closer and closer to Krystal, but before she was reached dark blood came out of the stallion next to her. He was a changeling. Luna mercilessly pushed a button that made him fall through the floor. "Enjoy your stay at the stables!" Luna shouted down the hole. The stables. They were a horrible place where they tortured ponies. The doctor took her blood sample and her identity was revealed. She fell down the hole as Luna called down again, "Enjoy your stay!"

* * *

Sweetie Belle stared in awe at the lava monster swimming in front of her. Doctor Whooves had distracted the first one to help them run away, but no matter how far they seemed to go, there were always more. Night had fallen, and the moon was shining high in the sky, but the lava brightened their path so that it never seemed to be dark. She had watched one of the lava monsters swim onto the land they were on, frantically trying to eat them, but suddenly it just stopped. As if it were turned off completely.

"This is definitely animatronic," Doctor Whooves said, "The gamemakers are probably controlling this thing right up until it malfunctioned. We were lucky enough to not have died in the process."

He stepped away from the great beast and looked ahead against the horizon. There still seemed to be nothing except for tall shadows standing far ahead. After a couple more hours of walking they found that the shadows on the horizon were trees. Not only that, but the trees were snowy. The Winter Wood! "It must stretch around the entire arena, so we should be reaching the edge soon." They entered the winter wood together, without any knowledge of the horror that lied ahead of them.

* * *

Pinkie Pie woke up to the sound of a roar from underneath her. She looked down and nearly gasped as she saw a Manticore stalking something. It hadn't noticed her from above, and she slowly woke up Twilight. Before Twilight could say anything Pinkie Pie covered her mouth and shushed her quietly. They looked down at the Manticore and started talking between themselves.

"Should we kill it?" Twilight asked.

"I don't know," Pinkie Pie whispered. Neither of them were awake enough to handle the situation. They looked at Twilight's new bow. Pinkie Pie had found it along with some food in a chest in the treehouse. They had also found some arrows to shoot the Manticore with, but they only had seven. "I think it's stalking somepony."

They both looked down to see a set of eyes dash of behind the Manticore. It had no idea of what was behind it. They looked at where the pony was going, but they could barely follow its moves because its fur was so dark. But it moved toward the tree with the ladder inside of it and they could hear it starting to climb.

"We noticed that one of your friends is a changeling," Krystal could hear Luna saying over an intercom. "So we decided to send the Manticore after her."

A television screen came down before Krystal and the stallion. It showed Bright Darkness, climbing the ladder in the tree. Then it showed Twilight Sparkle, picking up her bow, while Pinkie Pie pulled back, and shot the arrow. And as Bright Darkness came onto the wooden bridge that separated her from the other two, Krystal screamed with horror, "No!" But it was too late. Bright Darkness was dead, with the arrow still in her heart.

* * *

**I can't believe they've made their first kill! It's so exciting! Remember to review this story tho cuz I need all of you guys' input! See ya next time! **


	10. The Mysterious Ms Pinkie Pie

"That was the most horrible thing I've ever seen," Twilight said as they looked at Bright Darkness' body, "I never want to do that again." Bright Darkness slumped on the wooden bridge and fell down, the Manticore underneath started eating her flesh. You could hear her bones crunching in the silent cover of night.

"It's no big deal," Pinkie Pie said, "It's not the most important thing right now."

"How could you say such a thing?" Twilight asked bitterly, "That was aweful!" The sun started barely shining through the trees; the Manticore reacted badly to this so he flew heaven knows where.

"I'll just give her a little eulogy and we can be on our way," Pinkie Pie started climbing down the ladder to where she was right next to Bright Darkness' rotting body, the black blood burning the grass underneath her. Pinkie Pie kneeled next to her so close that she could take a bite out of her flesh, "I hope you like being dead. I made sure to get you, didn't I?"

After a little while, Twilight was tired of being so high up in the trees that she climbed down to where she thought Pinkie Pie was. She was gone. Twilight searched around for Pinkie Pie when she heard Trixie's voice from behind the trees.

"I hope you did your job properly," Trixie said.

"Of course," it was Pinkie Pie! "I've killed the changeling just as Celestia wanted; her black blood was a delicious reward to me."

"Great," Trixie answered quietly, "Now we can go on our merry way. Remember that I won't let you live next time." What was Pinkie Pie thinking? "I need to go; I have business to attend to in the western mountains." A puff of black smoke came from a nearby tree and Twilight could hear Pinkie Pie's steps coming closer. Pinkie Pie walked up near Twilight. There was no way out. Twilight stood up and greeted Pinkie Pie, but her eyes told her that there was nothing she could hide. Pinkie Pie knew she was eavesdropping.

Applejack walked out of her cave to check the surroundings. She smelled the fresh morning air and looked to the sky. She saw a small basket with a silver parachute coming down to her level. "A sponsor," she said as she looked in the basket. There was a note attached, _I know you can make it, Cadence,_ There was a knife inside, and some food. This must have cost her a fortune, Applejack thought. She picked up the basket and started walking in the cave when she got tackled by a pony. They skidded across the cliff edge until Applejack dropped the basket below. She was about to defend herself when she looked up and saw Dainty Almond.

"You don't know how much I've missed you!" Dainty Almond cried, "Trixie was aweful! But she let me go! I don't know why!"

"What?" Applejack screamed, "My basket!" She looked down and it was on a small cliff underneath them."

"We can go and get it," Dainty Almond responded, "Let's go down. It'll be fun!"

Applejack nuzzled Dainty Almond lovingly, "Thank you." Dainty Almond sprung over the cliff edge past Applejack. "Almond!"

"Got it!" He called back, holding the basket in his mouth, "Boy was that fun!"

Applejack laughed as he came up; there was something different about him. Something lighter. Something more enjoyable, and sincere. They went into the cave that Applejack and Fluttershy called home, "It's dark up until you reach where we stay the night." Applejack was explaining their quarters to him.

"Dark? I laugh at the dark! Ha!" Dainty Almond laughed vigorously at the dark spots in the cave, "This is a great place to stay. Thanks!"

He tackled her again and they laughed together. Fluttershy walked to where they were and nervously greeted her new companion. "Applejack wouldn't stop talking about you."

Applejack blushed and turned away from him, "I guess that's true." She turned back and saw something in his eyes. It was a phrase. It seemed to say something, something other than the laughter and the joy coming from everywhere else. No. Dainty Almond's eyes said something else; there was a sadness in them. _If only you knew._

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading this so far! Please tell me if the beginning was too graphic, I don't want to stretch too much. But anyway, remember to review, cuz I really like and need your input!**

**The mystery will continue! Bye!**


	11. Fresh Blood

**This is so exciting! I wonder who's gonna die! Remember to review after ready this so I can't get your input!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Doctor Whooves led Sweetie Belle through the winter woods. They went over frozen streams, and around tumbled logs, searching for whatever comes next. Sometimes they would think they heard the movements of other tributes, but they got rid of that idea. They were far from the cornucopia, and no otherpony came after them. They continued walking in no luck of finding any clearings. They walked for hours, and Sweetie Belle started passing the time by collecting edible plants. By the time they actually found a clearing their bag was full, and plants were overflowing out of it.

Doctor Whooves walked out first to make sure Sweetie Belle was safe, and he saw the most horrible sight he had ever seen. The cornucopia. "What?" He shouted out. He turned back to where they entered the clearing. Sweetie Belle wasn't there. He looked around, and found that she was nearby. Sweetie Belle was hanging dead in a tree.

Doctor Whooves ran for the cornucopia, maybe there was something he could scavenge there. As he went in through one of the doors, he looked behind. He looked back to where his companion had died, and saw the killer. Rainbowdash was running toward him with the other four careers following behind. Never leave your friend alone again, he thought. Doctor Whooves walked inside and climbed up the stairs. No. He ran up the stairs, he ran for his life.

Twilight was running even more than Doctor Whooves. Pinkie Pie chased her from behind, and when Twilight looked back, Pinkie Pie seemed even larger, and more intimidating. In fact, Pinkie Pie was larger. She was as big as Tena now! Something was wrong, Twilight thought, even more wrong than anyone could ever imagine. Twilight was duck under branches and using her smallness in comparison as she ran through the woods. Pinkie Pie kept running into the branches and the more angrier she got, the bigger she seemed to get. She started breaking every branch that she went through, which made her bleed. Twilight thought, that can't be Pinkie Pie. She's not a pony! She can't be! And Twilight's theory was more than correct, when she turned around and saw a small drop of black liquid flow from Pinkie Pie's side.

"There's no escape," Tena said as all of the careers had surrounded Doctor Whooves. "You might as well give me your head. It'll add to my collection." Tena had found Snails' head on the third floor and brought it up with her for the extra fear she saw in Doctor Whooves' eyes.

* * *

**Isn't that just so evil in so many ways! I wonder what'll happen next! Remember to review, I _need_ your input so that I can make the story better!  
**


	12. A Way Out

Doctor Whooves walked back as the careers surrounded him. There was no way out. Rainbowdash stepped closer to him, a gleam of murder in her eyes. Doctor Whooves would be her third kill. She stepped forward, the tile underneath her hoof moved down.

"Booby trap!" Rarity yelled as arrows shot out of the walls. Most of the careers dodged the arrows easily, jumping over them and ducking under them. Except for Big Macintosh, who got hit with arrows multiple times. Doctor Whooves took advantage of the moment, jumped over Big Macintosh's limp body, and ran down the stairs.

"Get him!" Rainbowdash shouted.

"What about Big Mac?" Rarity asked.

"He was holding us back anyway. Let's get a move on," Rainbowdash chased after Doctor Whooves. There was still a way out for him.

Hot Shot walked with Soarin' through the woods. Scoodaloo was flying in front of them. "Come on guys," she shouted back to them.

"For the last time Scoodaloo," Soarin' commented, "Flying is a waste of our energy! We should be saving it for when we have to run away from something, and fast."

"Party pooper," Scoodaloo said. "Hey Hot Shot! Are you gonna fly with me?"

"No," Hot Shot responded, "I think Soarin' is right, we should save our energy."

"Fine," Scoodaloo started walking with them.

After a little bit of walking, they found a clearing with a pond in it. "You stay here and keep watch," Hot Shot said, "Soarin' and I are gonna clean our knives." Hot Shot and Soarin' walked into the clearing. Soarin' immediately got out his knife and started cleaning it in the pond. Hot Shot slowly looked over to Scoodaloo with an evil glance in his eyes. Hot Shot got out his knife, and as Soarin' started to clean his knife, Hot Shot stabbed Soarin' multiple times. "Soarin' was right!" Hot Shot shouted back to Scoodaloo, "You better save your energy up for when you really need it. Just in case you need to run away, or to chase something down." And with that, the chase began.

Diamond Tiara walked alone through the eastern mountains. She had climbed up most of the mountain in pursuit of the small dragon, which she planned on killing. He seemed easy enough, but she underestimated that he was from District 3. She walked around a plateau on the cliff side and found the body of a griffin getting roasted over a fire. The dragon was eating, completely unaware of her presence.

"This is the perfect time to strike," Diamond Tiara said to herself. She was far too cowardly to go for the cornucopia, so she had carved a makeshift sword out of one of the trees on the mountainside. She took out her makeshift sword and charged. A spear flew out of the mountain wall, and maimed Diamond Tiara through the side. Spike took her, and roasted her over the fire, because the flesh of a pony, is much more satisfying than the flesh of a griffin.


	13. Night of the Changelings

"Dainty Almond," Trixie's voice echoed through a dark clearing, "Dainty Almond where are you?"

"Over here," Pinkie Pie walked out from the bush she was hiding in, "Just making sure no one followed me." Night had fallen over the arena, and Trixie and Pinkie Pie were meeting in a clearing in the woods.

"There you are," Trixie answered impatiently, "Now, the curse I put on Pinkie Pie isn't going to last much longer. How are you on finding more changelings."

Pinkie Pie transformed into Dainty Almond and started pacing around Trixie. "I have discovered that Tena Nightingale is a changeling. She might be working against Celestia."

"Good," Trixie answered, "Celestia wants her killed. Whether or not she works against Equestria, she is a changeling. You know as well as I do that changelings aren't allowed to play in the games."

"I still find it humbling that Celestia allowed me to be her double agent," Dainty Almond replied.

"What about that Twilight girl? Has she found out your identity?"

"No," Dainty Almond seemed nervous, "I think she knows that I am a changeling, but she doesn't realize who I am yet."

"Don't forget to kill Tena Nightingale _and_ this Twilight Sparkle," Trixie added, "I hope that as you killed Bright Darkness, you will not fail me."

"Are you so sure about that?" Bright Darkness walked out into the clearing.

"What?!" Trixie shouted. She looked menacingly at Dainty Almond. "Get her! I expect her to be dead when I get back!" Trixie disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"How are you alive?" Dainty Almond asked, "I killed you yesterday!"

"It's quite simple really," Bright Darkness answered, "Green Leaf is a changeling agent for District 13, or at least, he was." She took a short moment of silence. "I ran into Green Leaf when I was running away from the Manticore. He realized my predicament, and my importance for the mission." The first cannon sounded, and Bright Darkness' body showed in the sky. "We switched. Green Leaf became me and I became Green Leaf. The cover of the night made it even easier for us to pull the old switcheroo. Green Leaf was a great colt, willing to sacrifice himself to save me. And now, Everypony but you and Trixie think I'm dead." The second cannon sounded with Sweetie Belle in the air. No movement came between the two of them, the third and fourth cannons sounded. When the last cannon sounded, and Diamond Tiara's body disappeared from the air, Bright Darkness continued. "Would you really hurt me? A changeling just like you?"

Scoodaloo burst through the trees with fear shrouding his face. Hot Shot followed. "Hot Shot!" Dainty Almond yelled.

Hot Shot looked at Bright Darkness. "Isn't she supposed to be dead?"

"Hot Shot! Listen to me," Dainty Almond yelled. Hot Shot turned and looked at him, ignoring Scoodaloo. "It's time!" With that, Hot Shot and Dainty Almond changed into their original forms, they glanced at Bright Darkness, then Scoodaloo. "So Green Leaf is dead?"

"Yes," Bright Darkness said back.

"Then my mission isn't over," Dainty Almond ran for Bright Darkness, Hot Shot soon followed.

Scoodaloo flew away, as far away as possible. "This just gets too freaky," she said to herself, and the night continued on. With Scoodaloo flying away into a set of mountains, completely unaware of the flock of griffins, quickly flying into the forest.

* * *

Krystal and the stallion were forced to watch this entire predicament. "Bright Darkness is still alive!" Krystal shouted out loud.

"I know, I know!" Luna yelled from above, "This is supposed to be torture, not a soap opera. This time, you both will pay for your changeling friend's deeds. You can be two late entries into the games. From the Capitol itself! I can picture it now. Both of your dry corpses would be rotting, with flesh being torn out at the mouths of my monsters! It would be beautiful!"

"What?" the stallion shouted, "No! Please don't!"

"Too late!" Luna said, "I've already made up my mind. I'll send you in right now, right as the fun begins!"

The stallion and Krystal were both knocked out, and when they awoke, they found themselves on two platforms surrounding the cornucopia.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! I wonder what'll happen next!  
**

**Remember to review this story because I really like your input, and it's helped be get things more accurately. Like remember that anyone is anypony, so anyway I can't wait to update the next chapter!**

**Bye!**


	14. Sunrise on a Deadly Mountain

**Hey guys! I know that the whole ordeal with Pinkie Pie is a bit confusing, and if it's too confusing review saying that (review anyway) and I'll PM you the details.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Pinkie Pie kept watch as Applejack and Fluttershy slept. Wait. She was Pinkie Pie! Oh my goodness, Pinkie Pie thought, I'm me again! Now I can tell everyone about my curse! "Guys wake up!" Pinkie Pie shouted, "Guys I'm me again!"

"Almond why does your voice sound so different?" Applejack muttered as she got up, yawning.

Fluttershy got up immediately, "Oh gosh! I knew this would happen! Somebody's found us! Dainty Almond you gotta fend them off!" She turned toward Pinkie Pie and looked in astonishment, "They've killed Dainty Almond! We're all gonna DIE!"

"Whoa," Applejack said without turning to Pinkie Pie, "Slow down there." She looked at Pinkie Pie and shouted, "What have you done to him? Is he dead? Did you kill him?"

"Calm down guys," Pinkie Pie backed up, "I _was_ him!"

"Excuse me?" Applejack answered.

"Trixie put a curse on me to look like him!" Pinkie Pie answered, "And now I'm back to my old self! Isn't this amazing?" Pinkie Pie started hopping around the cave like a giddy little puppy, "I can't believe it! This is so great!"

"I'm lost," Fluttershy asked, "So we're not going to die?"

"Trixie?" Applejack asked, "You mean the girl who got an eleven? She can put curses on ponies?"

"Ya," Pinkie Pie answered, "But they're temporary! Isn't that great!"

"I fell in love," Applejack, "With you?"

"I guess," Pinkie Pie said casually, "I tried to back off, but you're just so darn passionate!"

Fluttershy forced a giggle, "So that's why you were so different to Applejack! I couldn't fall asleep because she wouldn't stop talking about how much better you are now."

"Anyways," Applejack said glumly, "We better find supplies; our food won't last forever."

"Sure!" Pinkie Pie jumped up and ran outside, "I need a breath of fresh air!"

Applejack walked slowly to the end of the cave. So who was the real Dainty Almond, she thought, would I love him too? She watched the sun rise behind the mountains beautifully, while a small flow of lava seeped into the cave she once called home.

* * *

"Flaming Eagle," the stallion answered Krystal, "That's my name."

"Why were you named that?" Krystal and the stallion were scavenging the cornucopia, "That sounds like a pegasus name."

"It is," Flaming Eagle answered, "My mother was a pegasus, but my father was a changeling. He didn't want her to know, but because of this mix, my wings were deformed, and I don't have any changeling powers. Except for mental communication."

"And now you're being tortured for something that's not your fault," Krystal said quietly.

"The worst part," Flaming Eagle responded, "Is that I never even knew I was part changeling until recently. My father told me a few months ago; he's on his deathbed."

"That's so sad," Krystal answered.

"Let's keep going," Flaming Eagle said. He had picked up a piece of cloth; it was part of Snails old uniform. "We can make a sack out of this," he put a couple items in it and started walking out of the cornucopia, "There's no time to stay."

"Let's go to the eastern mountains," Krystal led Flaming Eagle in that direction, "The griffins just left, so that's the safest place right now. We don't want the volcano blowing on our side of this hellhole."

"Of course," Flaming Eagle said, "Being a gamemaker can help when it comes to surviving an arena you created! The volcano was your idea, wasn't it, Krystal?"

"Yes," Krystal started heading for the mountains, "Let's not talk about that though. The best part about the eastern mountains is that the baby dragon is the only one there."

"We won't have too much danger to deal with will we?" Flaming Eagle caught up with Krystal, and they walked together to the safest place on the round arena.

* * *

Doctor Whooves ran steadily into a clearing with a small pond inside of it. The same clearing where Soarin' was brutally betrayed. He saw the bloodstained ground next to the water, and started drinking of the pool. The water was fresh and amazing, and he refilled his water bottle with the clear liquid. Everything was calm. This was just as Doctor Whooves liked it; he had had enough of getting chased. He barely survived the last chase he had, and he couldn't sleep through the long night.

The peaceful morning was interrupted when Bright Darkness ran through the trees. "Bright Darkness?" Doctor Whooves whispered, "She's alive."

"Run!" Bright Darkness shouted. Doctor Whooves just stared at her, puzzlingly. "I'll explain later! Just run!" Dainty Almond and Hot Shot jumped out of the trees, and Doctor Whooves started running. He didn't care how she was alive. He had a new companion.

* * *

**I wonder what'll happen next? Remember to review because I absolutely need your input! Thanks!  
**


	15. The Ashen Sky: Part 1

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoy this pretty dramatic chapter! Remember to review so that I can get your input!**

* * *

Doctor Whooves was the first to notice the griffins. They were flying through the winter woods, and they were nearing Hot Shot, who was shortly behind Dainty Almond. There were about five of the strange beasts, flying gracefully, but baring the teeth in their beak as viciously as lions. Hot Shot was completely unaware of the horrors behind him, but he kept running, so he was probably going to be fine. The real problem was getting away from Dainty Almond, who was gaining on them.

How do I get away from them, Doctor Whooves thought. He looked over at Bright Darkness, running beside him. She could fly away. She could leave if she wanted to, and change into something fast and disappear ahead of him.

She looked at him, as if she knew what he was thinking. "I'm going to change into a griffin," she said to him, "You can hop on my back, and we can fly away from here."

"Okay," Doctor Whooves answered as Bright Darkness' wings expanded and her body changed into that of a griffin's. She paused for a moment and let Doctor Whooves climb onto her back. "They're getting closer!" Doctor Whooves looked back at Dainty Almond nearing them; he was about five feet away when Bright Darkness finally took off. She was only a few feet in the air when she changed back into her pegasus form and they fell down. "What happened?" Doctor Whooves asked.

"Something's keeping me from changing!" Bright Darkness started hyperventilating, "I can't change my form." Dainty Almond noticed this. At least they had gotten a small head start. "I'm just like every other pony now."

"It's okay," Doctor Whooves started to nudge her to run, "Let's get out of here first."

"I feel so weak," Bright Darkness started coughing. Dainty Almond and Hot Shot were struggling too, and one of the griffins came behind Hot Shot, picked him up, and killed him.

"We have to get out of here!" Doctor Whooves threw Bright Darkness over his back, and started running away. He wasn't very fast, but he was covering more ground than the alternative. The trees started getting thicker, and the griffins eventually couldn't make their way through the woods. That let up on Doctor Whooves' stress. He looked back at Dainty Almond who seemed to have passed out. "What's wrong with all of you? All of you are changelings, right? So maybe this has something to do with that."

"I know what's happening," Bright Darkness answered, "This is a warning. Whenever a natural disaster is going to happen, changelings' bodies' get weak. They're normally able to change though. I don't know why I can't change. Something bad is going to happen, so the first disaster of the arena is about to come."

Applejack looked toward the horizon on the peak of another mountain. She had started climbing without Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy, because they were supposed to get the supplies from the cave. She said she'd find new shelter, and that it might be safer up high. She was right. The higher she went, the less ponies there would be around. That would be safer. She hoped.

She looked down toward her old cave. It wasn't that far down; she had only been climbing for about half an hour. The other peak was just fairly close to where they lived. She was waiting for Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie. Who knew when they'd come out.

After about fifteen minutes, Applejack thought that she saw Pinkie Pie coming out of the cave when she saw something red coming out of the opening. It was much redder than Pinkie Pie's pink, and it was flowing. Lava. That could be the only explanation. The lava was flowing down the mountain calmly, but there was no sign of Pinkie Pie or Fluttershy.

She waited a little longer. Maybe they would show up. The lava started flowing in larger amounts, and it went faster. She couldn't see the bottom of the mountain, but she assumed it was covered in lava too. "Applejack!" a voice shouted from below, "Applejack!" Applejack looked down and saw Pinkie Pie about fifteen feet below her. "Fluttershy fell in the lava!" Pinkie Pie called out, "I tried to go down but there's lava all over the base of the mountains. Climb up!" As she said this, the rocks underneath Pinkie Pie's hooves crumbled, and she was engulfed with the burning lava. Applejack could feel the heat from where she was, high above the spot where it started flowing.

"Pinkie Pie!" Applejack called out as she watched Pinkie Pie get burned alive, "No!" Applejack started climbing vigorously. Get away from the lava, she thought, that's your only hope Applejack. She started crying. It was a mixture of sadness and the smoke getting in her eyes. The smoke. She found a cave without lava in it, and took shelter there, away from the smoke. She could see nothing outside; it was too smoky to see anything. "Everyone I seem to make friends with," she said to herself, "Is either dead, or not real. All I can do is sit here until the horror ends." Her breathing got heavy. "Breath normally Applejack, breath normally. That's how you survive this." Not only was Applejack high in altitude, but the smoke was slowly invading her shelter. "Everything will be fine. You can survive this somehow. The gamemakers have killed two people from this disaster, so maybe they'll show you mercy." That's exactly where she didn't want to be. At the mercy of the gamemakers.

* * *

**Oh my gosh! I wonder what will happen to Applejack! Can't wait for part 2! Remember to review! Bye!**

**(seriously though, I need you guys to review!)**


	16. The Ashen Sky: Part 2

**Hey guys! Just as a previous warning, this chapter is really depressing. Or at least I hope it is, cuz I wanted to right it that way. Anywho,**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The sky was dark upon the arena. Scoodaloo looked at the other mountain range from a distance and saw the dark smoke rising from the smallest of the mountains. The sun was still shining, because some of its bright, warm rays fell through the smoke when there was a gap in its dark body, but the sky was black with the smoke. Scoodaloo started flying up to a higher mountain to get a better look at things. Nothing. No matter how high she seemed to go, there was no end to the smoke.

"Glad I'm not over there," Scoodaloo said to herself. What horrible disaster could be going on? The only thing she could think of was a volcano, but she didn't know very much about those. The education in District 5 wasn't as good as it could've been, or at least she thought so. "I wonder what's happening to the fillies and colts over there." Images of ponies burning alive burst into her mind. "No, don't think about that!"

"Fire isn't a bad thing," a voice said from behind, "It burns, but it gives new life. If you can learn how to tame it, it will be your only friend."

Scoodaloo turned around without seeing anypony. This person was hidden. "Who are you? Let's see… that's a male voice. And all the other males are down in the woods, so you must be that dragon kid!"

"I like your inquisitiveness," Spike replied as he came out from a corner in the mountainside, "I won't kill you."

"How merciful," Scoodaloo was ready to fly away. She didn't trust this dragon; she never would.

"I understand why you don't trust me," Spike said calmly. He didn't move a muscle. Something wasn't right with him. "I don't find most ponies worthy of letting them live. I haven't even had this long of a conversation with one for days. The games do things to you. They hurt you. They leave you with the company of yourself. They take you to your limits, and give you a new enlightenment."

"No," Scoodaloo responded, "No. The games are evil. I've learned that! They're evil! The games are horrible! They should call them something else! Deathmatch! That's what this is!"

"Don't insult the games," Spike answered, "Don't stab them with your words. They fight back." Spike gestured to the black sky seeping out of the mountains afar. "They give punishment to those who disrespect them. There is no mercy for troublemakers." This was getting creepy. Whatever possessed this dragon was seriously doing its job, because Scoodaloo started crying. "I understand. On my first day, I cried just like you. I now realize not to have emotions; crying is a waste of water. Emotions are a waste of survival."

Scoodaloo sniffed, "Okay. Thanks for the advice."

"You realize," Spike said slowly. He pulled out a makeshift knife, and looked at it contemplatively. "I'm going to kill you." There was no anger in his words, but there was raw energy. As if Spike had harnessed the power of sound itself to destroy his enemies. Scoodaloo continued to cry. "There's no time for sympathy, Spike. You have to kill this filly." Spike hesitated. He was obviously having trust issues from being all alone for so long, but he still slowed down. "I can't kill you." He through the makeshift knife down the mountainside and they listened to it bounce along the rocks until it was out of earshot. "I see too much of myself in you. We're both young creatures brought into these horrible games. I used to have a sense of humor, or at least, I could laugh. I don't want to lose that. And you've brought it back to life."

"So could we be a team?" Scoodaloo asked quietly.

"Yes," Spike looked across at the mountain, "I feel bad for the ponies on that mountain. There still won't be any mercy for them. Not in the slightest."

Applejack coughed. She was almost getting used to the feeling building up inside her lungs. She couldn't stop coughing. Wind blew through the entrance of the cave and brought more smoke inside. Ash was building up at the entrance, and it piled up so that even it was clear out, Applejack wouldn't be able to see much. Water would be amazing right now, Applejack thought, anything to keep the smoke away. The wind blew harder, and a small parachute was noticeable through the smoke. It had a note attached to it, and nothing else. This is what it said,

Dear Applejack,

I know you've worked so hard at the games. I'm so proud of you for making it this far, and I feel so sorry for your losses. I've asked for the gamemakers to let you live, and I have paid them dearly. I know you can win this.

With all my heart, I love you dearly,

Princess Cadence.

Cadence. She was so amazing. Maybe I will get through this, Applejack thought. Suddenly, about five more parachutes came into the cave. They flew peacefully down to Applejack as she weakly looked inside. Cleaning fluid! In District 6, there were volcanoes near the District, and whenever there was ash in somepony's lungs, they used this. The slow syrup-like juice ran down your throat and carried all the ash with it. It was the only liquid that could go into your lungs and evaporate when it was finished without damaging the lungs at all! There were five bottles. Applejack never had to use the juice herself, but she had heard how to use it. Besides, there were instructions.

Applejack took a chug of one of the bottles, which were extremely small, and she felt amazing! Her throat stopped feeling sore, and she stopped coughing! Applejack started climbing down the mountain; she knew that the lava probably hardened by now, with how slow it was going it was probably fine. The smoke was just remains from the explosion. There was nothing to worry about. Applejack would make it.

Then, as she was walking down she slipped and fell about ten feet. The smoke and the pain mixed together caused her to cry. She must have broken her back right leg because she couldn't move it, but she kept going anyway. "I have to get down," she said to herself, "I can make it." She took another swig of the juice. Then she continued, and it was about an hour or so when she used up all of her bottles. She was still surrounded by smoke. There was a feeling of uncertainty rising up inside of her. She thought about Cadence. How nice of her to do this. Then she thought of Dainty Almond. Was this all a joke to him? Who was he anyway? Tears of utter depression came back to her, and she laid herself down and cried. No small silver parachutes came down to meet her. There was no help from anyone. Maybe that meant there was a way out nearby, or maybe nopony had money left to spend on her piteous little self. Fluttershy was dead. She even witnessed Pinkie Pie burn alive. She had gone through so much; she couldn't give up yet. But her leg wouldn't give way. Her body wouldn't move. She was alone, and she was dying. There was nothing she could do but wait.

After a few minutes, Applejack saw the sky. The smoke cleared up, and the sun shone brightly on her face. She enjoyed the warm rays of its light on her face for a while, but she still couldn't move. She coughed. The smoke was gone! This was an amazing moment! She survived the volcano! She coughed again. Applejack couldn't express her joy, or anything. Applejack couldn't move. The thirst on her tongue grew every second, and every second it was harder to breath. Where were those bottles? Applejack looked at one to find it empty, and she recalled that she had drunken them all. As she started to close her eyes, a small silver parachute started floating down. But it was too late. She could feel the cold bottle land on her stomach as she breathed her last breath.

* * *

**Oh I started crying while writing this! It's sad, but she's dead you know, it's the hunger games. **

**Remember to review and such cuz I REALLY NEED YOUR INPUT! Gosh, it seems like QueenofGeeks14 is one of the only ones who actually reviews. You otta check out her stories, they're pretty darned good. I'd suggest El Viento, but anyways I can't wait to right the next chapter!  
**


	17. Targeted

**Hey guys! This chapter is all about Krystal and Flaming Eagle! Remember to review so that I can get your input!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Krystal trudged up the mountain with Flaming Eagle trailing behind her. She never realized how hard this was. It looked so easy on video, where there were no worries of starvation or heatstroke. It was an especially hot day, probably because of the recent volcano eruption. She looked up and saw the mountains looming above them, but there were no peaks in sight. She looked down and got extremely dizzy as clouds formed around the cliff edge.

"I never realized how horrible this was," Flaming Eagle said from below. He sweating and panting extremely hard, "I think I need a breather."

"We can when we reach the next plateau," Krystal responded, "We're almost there." In another ten minutes of climbing, they reached a flat area where they could lay down. There was a stream running down the mountainside that became a large waterfall a much farther distance below. They got a drink from the stream and sat down looking over the arena. Krystal could see the small planet they were on curve. That's what the arena was. A small planet. There would be no need for a force field, because if a tribute tried to get away from the cornucopia, after a while, they'd find their way back. It was a genius idea, but an evil one. There's no escape.

"Isn't it beautiful," Flaming Eagle said as he looked up the mountain.

"It would be if we weren't all fighting to the death," Krystal retorted.

"We're so high!" Flaming Eagle had looked down and Krystal pulled him back.

"We would be higher it if wasn't for that blasted volcano! It made me so weak!"

"Thank goodness I'm not entirely a changeling," Flaming Eagle smiled, "Or we would've laid there for hours!"

They laughed together amidst the realization of the horror they were in. They couldn't stay happy for long. "Should we have gone up here," Krystal asked, "What if there's still griffins?"

"We can deal with them, Krystal," Flaming Eagle looked at her with some envy and remorse, "You're a changeling. We don't need weapons because you're all the defense we need."

"I'm not sure you understand the limitations," Krystal started, but she couldn't finish. The Capitol symbol flashed over the sky, and Krystal and Flaming Eagles' faces showed up in the air.

The announcer's voice busted out with joy filling its Capitol accent, "What an exciting pony games this year! I want to welcome two late entries to the games! Krystal and Flaming Eagle!" The stallion announcing this was way too cheerful. "They're coming in as part of their punishment for classified purposes! So please, tributes, give them your best hospitality! We have decided to supply all of the tributes, except for the ones onscreen, with extra weapons and valuables! Remember to kill these two ponies! If you do, you will get a special reward! These weapons will not be supplied until after all of the tributes who have died today are shown at night! So wait patiently! In addition, the two ponies onscreen will not be allowed to get any help from sponsors, considering that they are not actual tributes! Goodbye!"

"Great," Flaming Eagle managed to say after a long silence, "Now everypony is going to be after us." Krystal was speechless. How heartless can these games get? "Alright. Let's think. Who's left in the games?"

"A lot of ponies."

"But _who_? I can think of a couple. There was Twilight Sparkle and Scoodaloo from District 5. Doctor Whooves and Bright Darkness from District 12. Trixie and Spike from District 3. There's us. That's eight, there's ten left."

"Applejack and Dainty Almond from District 6. Tena Nightingale and Shining Armor from 2. Pinkie Pie from 9. Rarity and Dusty Autumn from 1. Rainbowdash from 4. Hot Shot from 7. And Fluttershy from 10!"

"See it's not so bad," Flaming Eagle started.

"Yes it is!" Krystal yelled, "That's at least sixteen ponies trying to kill us!"

"I'm sure some of them died."

"Maybe," Krystal said. She calmed down, "Say six died. That would still leave a lot of ponies trying to kill us."

"Ten."

"Ten is a lot!"

"It'll go down," Flaming Eagle tried to be comforting, but he couldn't. How in the world could the odds be in their favor?

The sun started setting a couple hours later. Flaming Eagle and Krystal hadn't found anywhere to stay but another plateau. The other mountain range was filled with caves, this one, not so much. They did find one cave but it was filled with poisonous spiders, and Flaming Eagle almost got bit by one. So they decided to camp outside, without a fire, or any shelter, or way of disguising themselves so no tribute could spot them. They had no training. Only luck would help them win.

The Capitol symbol was shown on screen and the first cannon sounded. Hot Shot was shown on screen with a large scratch on his side. "Griffins," Krystal whispered. The next cannon showed Dusty Autumn with a scratch just like Hot Shot's but on his back.

"It's a good thing those griffins aren't over here," Flaming Eagle joked.

He better not give the gamemakers any ideas. Krystal watched as the next cannon sounded and showed Fluttershy's half-melted body. "Lava," she said again. There was another melted body on the next cannon, but Krystal couldn't make it out. The last image was Applejack lying on the ground with no sign of a deadly experience. There was a silver parachute on her chest, such an ironic way to die. That was it; there were no more deaths that day. The next day would be different, Krystal thought, we have to have more deaths in order to survive. There would be eleven ponies after her and Flaming Eagle. There would be little hope for survival.

* * *

**I know this wasn't that exciting of a chapter but it'll get better! REMEMBER TO REVIEW! I can't say how important this is! I really like and need you guys' input!**


	18. A Feast

**Hey guys! I'm so excited for this chapter! Remember to review and give me your input cuz I need it!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Night was moving on smoothly as Rainbowdash and Shining Armor slept. Rarity and Tena were keeping watch. Suddenly, Tena heard a small crunching of leaves from nearby where they had set up camp. The winter wood was extremely cold, especially at night, but it was crawling with winged mice, which were great at making somepony paranoid. Especially considering that they were in the Pony Games.

"Rainbowdash," Tena shook Rainbowdash awake, and motioned for Rarity to wake Shining Armor, "Rainbowdash wake up. Someone's nearby."

"Trixie variety show," Rainbowdash mumbled. She turned away from Tena and snored.

"What?" Tena asked. Obviously Rainbowdash was dreaming.

"Is it morning yet?" Shining Armor said as he woke up.

"Tena heard something," Rarity said, "It might be another tribute."

"Not this again!" Shining Armor got grumpy late at night, "You've woken us so many times for small noises that never turn up to be anything!" The rustling continued.

"Shh," Rarity ordered, "It's definitely real."

"I'll check what it is," Shining Armor walked towards the noise. It was one of those bird-mice hybrids. The small creature ran away quickly. "Oh come on! Tena I'm getting really sick of this!" The capitol symbol shone over the dark night sky. "Oh great! Now what?"

"I'm glad to see that all of you are awake," the announcer's voice rumbled throughout the arena, "I've come to invite you all to a feast!" Rainbowdash was awake now, "Whether you are far or near, come! We have things for everypony! The cornucopia has been completely restocked with everything anypony needs! Weapons, food, supplies, and other things. Each floor has something different. Good luck to all of you! And may the odds be _ever_ in your favor!"

"Dramatic," Shining Armor said as the Capitol symbol disappeared from the sky, "Let's get those weapons."

They headed for the cornucopia. When they reached the point where the woods ended, Rainbowdash stopped. "Don't go any farther," she ordered.

"We should keep going," Tena said, "Nobody's around. Let's get going before somepony actually show's up."

"No," Rainbowdash looked at Tena menacingly. She reached for her trident, "No. We're staying here." Suddenly Twilight Sparkle ran out and into the cornucopia. A few minutes later she came out carrying a small yellow bag and a javelin. "See?"

"We could've killed her!" Tena said, "She was helpless!"

"Now she's not," Rainbowdash said rudely, "Are you yelling at me?"

"Yes!" Tena shouted. Twilight looked in their direction and ran for the eastern mountains. "Look! She's leaving!" Tena ran out from where they were hiding and chased after Twilight Sparkle. Nobody followed. Tena came back after giving up on the chase. "What the heck guys?"

"You just broke my orders!" Rainbowdash yelled. She was too focused on Tena to notice Trixie and Dainty Almond going in and out of the cornucopia. Then chasing Twilight. "That's insubordination!"

"I didn't know you had the brains to know such a large word," Tena smirked. She was too proud. In a fit of horrible rage, Rainbowdash attacked Tena, and left her bleeding on the ground. Rainbowdash pulled out the bloody trident from Tena's chest, and left. Rainbowdash ran through the winter woods, neither Rarity nor Shining Armor chasing after her. She wouldn't be a career anymore.

"She's gone," Shining Armor commented, "Thank goodness."

"Yes," Rarity paused for a minute, "She will be a dangerous new opponent."

"Let's just get our stuff."

"I agree," Rarity and Shining Armor went to the cornucopia and got some new weapons and food. Rarity even picked a bag with sewing kit in it. "This could come in handy." There was no one out in the open when they left the cornucopia, but Rarity could've sworn that she saw Doctor Whooves' eyes move in the darkness.

Flaming Eagle started feeding Krystal. She wasn't feeling well. "Do you think another natural disaster is going to happen?" Flaming Eagle asked.

"No," Krystal said, "No. I'm just sick. There must be something about this mountain that's made me not feel well." It was still the middle of the night, and after the announcement about the feast, they really didn't have any desire to leave.

"It was a really hot day yesterday," Flaming Eagle said, "Maybe you got heatstroke. That happens when don't get enough water, right?"

"Yes I think that might be it," Krystal answered, "I'm too in pain to think. Check our surroundings to be sure it's safe. I don't want you getting hurt."

"Of course," Flaming Eagle answered. He looked over the cliff and saw two ponies climbing up the mountain. Trixie and Dainty Almond. He walked back to Krystal and asked, "Can you change your form?"

"No," Krystal answered, "Now that you bring that up, I haven't been able to for a while. Why do you ask?"

"Trixie and Dainty Almond are coming up here," Flaming Eagle answered quietly. Krystal's eyes widened. "You're in no condition to leave."

"I know," Krystal looked down at the rock underneath her, "But you are."

"I'm not leaving you," Flaming Eagle laughed at the idea, "Besides, they're a couple hours of climbing away at best. There's no way you won't feel a little bit better by the time that they're nearby."

As if by fate, Krystal got worse. She started hacking and complaining about pains in her body. Trixie and Dainty Almond weren't far below them. Flaming Eagle watched as they climbed. Trixie was so close that he could see an evil glint in her eye. "They're getting closer!" Flaming Eagle said.

"Leave," Krystal coughed, "Don't worry about me."

"There has to be a way to save you," Flaming Eagle begged.

"There isn't. Go!" Krystal hunched over in pain and prepared for death. Flaming Eagle started climbing up the mountain. Flaming Eagle saw Trixie climb over the edge of the mountain, and she ran towards Krystal, knife in hand, and stabbed her viciously. Suddenly, a silver parachute came down from the sky with a small tubular piece of wood hanging from it. Trixie looked at it, and looked up at Flaming Eagle. She shot a small dart near Flaming Eagle, but it missed. He could see her curse, and he quickly sniffed the dart. Poison.

* * *

**I wonder what'll happen! Just wait, It'll be good!  
**


	19. Torture

**Hey guys! I'm just gonna get to the point and let you read the story.**

**REVIEW!**

* * *

"You're so useless!" Trixie shouted over Krystal's dead body, "Why can't you grow wings or something!"

"I told you," Dainty Almond caught his breath from climbing so far, "I can't change my form. I'm stuck looking like this earth pony!"

"Why not?" Trixie asked loudly, "It's your fault I couldn't just teleport up here and kill both of them!"

"I want to thank you again for waiting for me," Dainty Almond replied. His eyes screamed anger, "But I cannot change my form."

"You're useless to me," Trixie looked at her new dart gun, and picked out a dart tipped in poison, "I don't see why we're still partners…" She put the dart readily in its place, looked at Dainty Almond, and shot the dart at her partner. The poison seeped onto his fur and into his body, creating a small hole in his flesh that constantly grew. Dainty Almond looked at his newfound wound with awe, and nothing to say. In fact, he couldn't say anything. Vapor from the poison stunk like the body of a dead man, and the poison itself ate at Dainty Almond's flesh until he disappeared from existence in a cloud of smoke. Trixie breathed in the smell, "Now you can be put to a better use. Dead."

Trixie looked up where she had attempted to shoot Flaming Eagle. She took the dart and put it back into her sack, time to chase him. Wherever he was, she would find him. She would not rest until she saw Flaming Eagle's body, dead, and underneath her.

* * *

Twilight Sparkle was climbing up the mountain. She was so glad that that stallion was too busy taking care of his friend to notice her pass by. She had climbed extremely far when she decided to take a break, and looked down to see if anyone was nearby. The stallion was climbing the cliffs, with his orange fur joining his red mane in the wind. "The stallion," Twilight let the word roll off of her tongue in a beauteous fashion. What a beautiful word. Stallion. Twilight set up her small camp from what she had in the bag. She hadn't gotten to checking what was inside yet, but considering she got it from the fourth floor, it had to be pretty good. She started emptying the bag. The sun had risen when she finished emptying it out. A box of matches, a sleeping bag, two knives, a small first aid kit with bandages in it, and a water bottle. There was no food. Twilight was practically starving; her rib cage was showing. There had to be food on the mountain. She looked around and found some vegetation, and ate it. Of course, she checked what it was first, and it was wild carrots, they were disgusting, but satisfying. For now.

She made sure she was well hidden behind a bush before she went to sleep. She put all of her stuff next to her, including her javelin, which was right next to the sleeping bag. She went into the bag, tired from the long night, and slept. She slept soundly, and hidden from the rest of the world. But before she was fully asleep, she thought she heard the weeping of a filly. The weeping was drowned out by the utter lack of rest.

* * *

Spike was dead. There was suicide written in the scrapes on his chest. Spike killed himself. Was it the pressure of the games? Many ponies have done this to avoid having to see anything more than necessary. Scoodaloo paced around his dead body, crying like a maniac. What was she going to do now? First, she had to stop crying.

"Put it together Scoodaloo," she cried to herself, "Put it together." She quieted down and thought. Should she go to the cornucopia? No, it was too late, the feast was probably empty, and it was probably too long a distance to travel. All of her thoughts were maybes. There were too many variables, too many things that could go wrong. How brutal can the games get? Just to think she entered them for the fun of it, how ironic. This was nothing that she expected. Games were supposed to be fun, not an arena filled with murder. These games should be called torture. Horrible torture that burns deep forever in a pony's soul. How could they do this to children? For a moment, Scoodaloo resented the Capitol, and Equestria all together. There had to be a way to get her revenge.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! Can't wait to post the next chapter!**

**And review for pity's sake! I want reviews! I mean I just want your input how hard can it be! I beg of you all to review!**

**Bye!**


	20. Forest of Nightmares

**Hey guys! Just as a warning this chapter is kinda creepy. So review so I know what you think about it!**

* * *

Doctor Whooves and Bright Darkness walked calmly from the cornucopia. They would be the last to take part in the feast. Doctor Whooves had taken a pack from the third floor and a sword, while Bright Darkness took a bow, some arrows, and some extra supplies that she put in Whooves' pack. Together they wandered to the edge of the winter woods, judging whether or not they should enter.

"We shouldn't go in," Bright Darkness said. She stepped back from the snowy wasteland as if its mere presence was an ominous thing, "Nothing good happens in there."

"Nothing good happens anywhere in the arena," Doctor Whooves commented. He stepped forward, but they both felt something different about the woods. Something, bad… would happen to them, or so it felt. "Let's go."

"Fine," Bright Darkness was snarky, but succumbed to Doctor Whooves' will, "Don't say I didn't warn you." She took one last glance at the erupted volcano, and entered into the forest. They walked together into the wood.

Doctor Whooves walked for a while without any noise from Bright Darkness. There was a new aura to the woods; something evil was in the air. Suddenly the snow evaporated all at once, it turned into a dark mist that surrounded Doctor Whooves. He tried to find Bright Darkness, but she was gone. The mist opened up a small path through the wood. Sweetie Belle stood at the end of the path, perfectly still. She had three bloody holes in the side of her body where Rainbowdash had stabbed Sweetie Belle with her trident. Sweetie Belle had blood red eyes, eyes that devoured all emotion.

"Why did you leave me?" Sweetie Belle cried, "You left me alone! To die!"

"I didn't mean to!" Doctor Whooves called back, "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

"It's your fault that I was murdered!" she called, "It's all your fault! And I'll never forgive you!"

"Please! Please forgive me!" Doctor Whooves called as his salty tears fell from his face. "I'm so sorry!" Doctor Whooves wept violently. He tried to go towards her, but the mist enveloped her entire body.

"_It's all your fault!"_ It rang through his head over and over again.

"It's all my fault," he quietly answered. The mist condensed back into snow, and the cold welcomed his warm body into its clutches. Doctor Whooves just sat there, and cried.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bright Darkness wandered the misty wood in search of Doctor Whooves. The mist cleared a path toward a pony. A light blue mare that's majestic mane flowed in the wind, Krystal. She had a rose in her mouth, and slowly walked toward Bright Darkness. Bright Darkness ran towards Krystal and hugged her so hard. She felt the hug returned by her friend. Suddenly, she felt something enter her stomach. Krystal had a knife.

"You left me," Krystal whispered in Bright Darkness' ear, "You left me to rot in the clutches of the Capitol."

"I'm sorry," Bright Darkness gasped. Something wasn't real. The knife. There was no blood coming out of it, but she could feel the pain, the horrible pain. Bright Darkness pushed herself away from Krystal, and ran. Krystal chased her with horrible rage in her blood red eyes. Eyes filled with evil. She should've never entered the forest. She should've left Doctor Whooves!

"You left me!" Krystal called out. The voice continued, mixed with other voices.

President Cadence shouted in her ear, "Don't fail the mission! You have to get Doctor Whooves out of there!"

Commander Cheerilee yelled out, "If you fail, the entirety of District 13's destruction will be your fault!"

This never happened; they didn't say these things. They wouldn't say those things. It had to have been her imagination. They were kind leaders of the rebellion, not tyrants. The mist turned back into snow, and in the distance she could see Doctor Whooves crying. She didn't care why, she was just glad they were back together.

"I went through the most horrible experience," Bright Darkness told Doctor Whooves. He looked at her with pleading eyes, and she comforted him as they fell asleep.

* * *

Rainbowdash walked alone through the winter wood, thinking about her teammates, or who once were her teammates. How could she have done those things? She was a monster. She had trained her whole life for the games, and they were more horrible than she expected.

Suddenly, the snow turned into mist, and it clouded her vision. She heard voices from afar, and against her better judgment went toward those voices. They seemed eerily familiar. "Hello?" she called out.

Big Macintosh stood before her, "Why did you ignore my death?" he asked.

"There was no time," Rainbowdash stepped back, and ran into a large pony. Tena.

"You murdered me," Tena said without looking down at Rainbowdash, who was so small in comparison to the both of them. "You're a selfish control freak."

"No I'm not," Rainbowdash stood up, but she couldn't hold her ground. The injuries sustained to them were still there, as constant reminders of what happened.

"You let me die in vain," Big Macintosh lowered his head toward her and she saw his blood red eyes.

Then the mist vanished back into snow, and it was over. Rainbowdash sighed. It was over.

* * *

**So much to take in in such a small chapter! Remember to review, see you next time!**


	21. Rebels

**Hey guys! Sorry that it's taken so long to update this story! But I hope you like the new chapter! Remember to review!**

* * *

Applejack opened her eyes. She was in a smallish room with hospital beds everywhere, and she was lying on a hospital bed, just like a couple of other ponies in the room. Her back right leg was in a sling, and there was a nice looking nurse standing next to the bed. Wait. Wasn't I supposed to be dead, she thought.

"I'm glad you're awake," the nurse said, "You're just in time to see your cast get taken off."

"Why am I alive?" Applejack asked.

"You'll find out when you get there," the nurse answered as she took the cast off, "It's been two days since you 'died.' I'm just glad you've woken up. Be thankful that our doctors could create a medicine to heal your leg, almost immediately." Applejack got up out of the bed on the nurses instructions. "Be careful, your leg might still be tender."

"What's going on?" Applejack asked. The nurse led her to a large room with a bunch of ponies sitting around a table.

"I can't go from here," the nurse answered, "I don't have high enough access." Applejack walked to an open seat next to a stallion with dark brown fur. The stallion had a light brown mane, and glasses. "Hello," Applejack said to the stallion.

"Hi," the stallion answered, "My name is Redwall. I'm in charge of making and classifying weaponry." Redwall looked toward the head of the table. The seat was very large, and looked quite important, but the chair was empty. "I think the meeting's about to start."

The door opened and a tall pink mare with a unicorn horn and pegasus wings walked in. Applejack had seen her somewhere before, but she couldn't put her finger on it. The only thing she could think of was Pinkie Pie burning alive. Her screams of pain ran through Applejack's head. "No. Don't think about it," she whispered to herself.

"I'm glad to see that you're alive," the mare said. She was referring to Applejack. All of the ponies except for Applejack saluted.

"What are you doing?" Redwall whispered, "That's President Cadence."

Cadence.

"Hello?" Redwall asked, "Are you even listening?"

"Cadence!" Applejack shouted. She jumped out of her seat, ran toward Cadence, and hugged the mare tightly. Cadence hugged back. "I've missed you so much!"

"So have I," Cadence said, "But we can talk later, we have a meeting to attend to." Applejack turned and saw all of the ponies looking impatiently at her. She went back to her seat, next to Redwall, who was straightening the papers she must have blown away by running to Cadence.

"Sorry," Applejack slumped in her seat, "What's going on? I was just in the games!"

"The Capitol thinks that you are dead," Redwall answered, "That way, we can use you for the rebellion."

"Excuse me?" Applejack answered, "I never signed up for this."

"Let me put it in terms you would understand," a pink mare across the table answered, "This here, is the rebellion against the Capitol. We have ponies on the inside, playing their role as gamemakers. One of them was a changeling, and she got put into the games. But we still have ponies in there, not as changelings, but regular ponies."

"Where are you going with this?" Applejack asked.

"I'm getting to you, be patient," the mare said kindly, "The gamemakers that we have on the inside created certain parts of the arena that we can use for the rebellion. We noticed that you, Applejack, have certain traits that you can use for leadership, so we created the ash. The ash would make you appear dead to everyone, even the Capitol, but you'd still be alive. Obviously, it worked. We also meant for your friends Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy to suffocate on the ash, but the lava got to them first. We were also looking at another pony. Rainbowdash. Both of you need training, but I would handle that."

"I'd expect so, General Cheerilee," President Cadence said, "Considering you train all of the new recruits."

"Then why are you a general?" Applejack asked.

"I went insane from all of the violence, so I had to go to rehab. The safest way for me to help, but not bring back horrible memories is to train recruits," General Cheerilee answered, "But I was a general at one point. The name just stuck." Cheerilee continued on her story, "Back to the games. The plan is, for Doctor Whooves to get out of there, by other means, and Rainbowdash to win. That's the idea, anyway. So if all goes according to plan, Rainbowdash will be your new ally."

Rainbowdash. She's the one pony who's already gotten the most kills. That heartless monster, Applejack thought, but maybe not. Maybe she can be helpful to us. Maybe. Applejack got up, "Can I leave? I've heard enough."

"Of course," President Cadence answered, "I'll make sure that you are informed of the next meeting."

"Okay," Applejack left the room as the ponies started talking about weapons supply or something. Applejack found a television in the room outside, it was playing the games. Rainbowdash was onscreen at the moment, there was mist all around her, and she was freaking out. Screaming something about apologies, and such. Could this really be someone who Applejack could trust? It didn't matter. If Applejack was going to do this rebellion thing, which she most definitely was, then she would have to accept Rainbowdash as her new ally.

* * *

**Oh gosh! I just love this! REVIEW! I love you guys' input, you just never give me it!  
**

**Anywho, the next chapter should come out soon. Maybe today, I don't know. See ya next time!**


	22. Dreams and Disasters

**I'm so excited! This story has had over 800 views! Make sure to review, Enjoy!**

* * *

Twilight dreamt the sun, a bright shining sun, unlike one she had ever seen. The light went across a long field of grass with deer running rampant across the plains. Twilight watched the majestic deer when she saw Celestia at the end of the field, holding a small, white flower. A smell of blood entered her nose as she saw Celestia murder one of the beautiful deer. Then she looked at herself in a pond, and saw that she was a deer. Celestia charged at Twilight Sparkle, and Twilight ran for her life.

"Ah!" Twilight yelled as she woke up. The stallion was standing next to her, looking carefully through the bushes. She grabbed for her javelin, but he was holding it. "What-

"Shh," the stallion interrupted, "Trixie."

He didn't need to say anything more. They stayed absolutely still as Twilight heard footsteps nearby. The footsteps soon faded. "Who are you?" Twilight asked the stallion, "Why haven't you killed me?"

The stallion took a moment to look through the bushes, then came down to whisper to Twilight, "I thought we'd make a pretty good team." He handed her the javelin, "You're probably better at this than I am."

"I doubt that," Twilight answered.

"My name's Flaming Eagle," the stallion said, "But my allies can just call me Eagle."

"Oh," Twilight blushed, "Ya. Flaming Eagle." She was love struck. The stallion was so charming.

"That means you hon," Flaming Eagle said.

"Oh ya, I guess we're allies," Twilight got up and packed her things, "Where did Trixie go?"

"Down," Flaming Eagle answered.

"Then we should go up," Twilight answered. She started climbing up the mountain, and Flaming Eagle trailed behind her, looking back every now and then. The sun was starting to set above the mountains. I slept for a long time, Twilight thought. She climbed up the mountain diligently, and at one point, she even lost Flaming Eagle, but they got back together. Twilight Sparkle got tired about an hour of climbing later, so they decided to take a break.

"I hope you like berries," Flaming Eagle answered as he picked some berries from a bush, "Because that's all that we have."

"Um…" Twilight looked at the berries strangely, "Are those poisonous?"

"No," Flaming Eagle took a bite of a berry, its blue juice crunching in his mouth, "No, it's fine. I was the one who added these berries to the game."

"What?" Twilight asked, "Hey. You weren't one of the original tributes." She smacked herself in the head, "Of course! You were one of the late entries, the gamemaker!"

"Ya," Flaming Eagle answered, he took another berry and ate it, "I thought you knew."

"I was really tired," Twilight answered, "This has been a rough game for me."

"I noticed," Flaming Eagle said mercifully, "You had a tough time with Pinkie Pie, who turned out to be Dainty Almond. Then you nearly get killed by her. You had some trouble with the Manticore, and I'm sure there were some other troubles, but I joined a little later, so I was out of touch with the info."

Twilight leaned her head against Eagle's shoulder, "This is nice. I feel a little safer now."

Flaming Eagle looked down with a smile on his face, but looked up frowning, "Trixie's coming." They started running up the mountain as fast as they could. Flaming Eagle stepped on some loose ground and fell a couple feet.

"Eagle!" Twilight yelled, "No!"

"I'm fine!" Flaming Eagle shouted, "And thanks for calling me Eagle."

"Ya," Twilight kept going, "He'll catch up," she said to herself. She continued walking when she heard rustling in the bushes nearby. "Trixie!" She shouted as she stabbed her javelin into the bushes. She pulled out what was inside and saw that it was the little pegasus filly. "Scoodaloo." That was eight ponies left in the games.

Twilight walked around a corner to find Trixie standing there. "I've been waiting," she said menacingly.

"How did _you_ get up here?" Twilight asked with fear shrouding her eyes.

"Teleportation. Duh," Trixie answered sarcastically, "I'm magical, remember?"

Twilight ran toward the cliff edge and looked down at Flaming Eagle, who was still climbing the mountainside, "Go down!" She felt something pierce her side, and a burning sensation followed. She looked and saw a large hole growing in her side, engulfing her tail and her back legs. She winced in pain and shouted down again, "Save yourself!" With that, she dissipated into thin air.

* * *

**Such a horrible way to die. Remember to review! Can't wait to post another chapter!  
**


	23. The New Rebellion

**I'm so happy! Three chapters in one day! Remember to review!**

* * *

Dusk had come when Bright Darkness woke up. She had woken up before Doctor Whooves did, so she gently nudged him into a bush. They had fallen asleep in the middle of the forest, but they were totally open. It was a miracle that they hadn't been killed. She looked at Doctor Whooves' sleeping body; he was so adorable when he slept. She was checking the area for other people when she heard voices, so naturally she went in the bush with Doctor Whooves.

"What are you talking about?" Shining Armor asked as he walked by where they were hiding. He was standing so close to the bush that Bright Darkness could lick his leg through the branches. "Why would everypony be hiding in the mountains?"

"It was just a theory," another voice answered. Rarity.

"Maybe there's just not that many ponies left," Shining Armor answered, "That would make more sense. Last night I counted the deaths and there were nine ponies left in the games. And what about Rainbowdash, she ran deeper in the woods, remember."

"Okay," Rarity answered. They started walking away, "These games are really tearing us apart."

Shining Armor calmed down, "You're right. We need to stay as a team in order to win this!" Their voices trailed off as Bright Darkness searched for a safer place to hide. She looked up at the wooden balconies above them. No. That was too clear and easy to spot. She found a small hole in the ground, with a tunnel leading to unknown areas.

"The waypoint!" Bright Darkness shouted, she then covered her mouth. The waypoint was where Doctor Whooves and herself had to meet in order to teleport out of the games. She nudged Doctor Whooves, who still was sleeping soundly, into the hole, but the ground started covering it. She tried to get in, but it was too small to enter. Doctor Whooves would have to go by himself. The cave opening closed as Bright Darkness started walking in another direction. At least she still had all of the supplies.

"There she is!" a voice called out. It was Shining Armor, "Get her!"

Bright Darkness looked back as she saw Shining Armor and Rarity running toward her with very deadly looking weapons. Bright Darkness ran as fast as she could, and she managed to lose the two careers. She walked calmly through a clearing where she found fresh water, and some raw fish that she killed. After she ate, she continued walking through the clearing. There were wild violets growing everywhere, but some of them were crushed. There were large groups of grass and flowers that were crushed. They were similar to paw prints.

"There you are," Rarity's voice from behind muffled a small growl from in front of Bright Darkness. Bright Darkness turned to see Rarity confidently standing at the other end of the clearing, and Shining Armor starting to come out from the trees. "There's been too much chasing you around."

Bright Darkness looked around the clearing and found the dead body of a griffin lying there a couple meters away. The griffin was half eaten. When she looked more thoroughly there were about five dead griffins that were half eaten, hidden in the fields' tall grass. Something was wrong. She looked behind some trees to see the dead body of the Manticore with large bite marks in its body. Too large. What could have made those bites? She looked at Rarity who was shoving Shining Armor back into the woods with a horrible fear in her eyes. Rarity ran into the cover of the tress, and Bright Darkness turned around to see a large three-headed dog.

"Its name is Cerberus," Princess Luna said to the gamemakers, "Or at least, that's what I've named it."

The gamemakers applauded, including Goliad, the unicorn gamemaker working for the rebellion. Ever since Krystal and Flaming Eagle were taken to the games, Goliad was the last rebellion gamemaker. "What a genius idea," Goliad said sincerely.

"Thank you," Luna's pride was too big to notice Goliad's deception, "I've gotten my idea from early Greek mythology. The rebellious gamemakers have created a set of tunnels to a teleportation room in the center of our planetary arena. In order to stop anypony from escaping, I have created the tunnels to be filled with lava. It will be so hot, and so unbearable that anypony going in will likely die, by the heat, or suffocation from the smoke and ash. Cerberus is our guardian to hell. Classic, isn't it?" Luna watched the left head of Cerberus take Bright Darkness into its jaws and crush her, black blood spilling everywhere. "It's just doing its job. It'll chase down every pony that comes into its vicinity; it will protect the tunnel at all costs."

"Congratulations," a mare said, "You really are a genius." All the ponies started clapping. The stallion sitting next to Goliad nodded in approval. But Goliad sat still.

"Goliad," Luna called, "May I speak with you privately?"

"Of course," Goliad said as they walked outside, "I really think you did a great job this time."

"Goliad," Luna said quietly, "I'm not going to lie. I don't think I'll be head gamemaker for long. And when I'm done, I want you to replace me."

"Thank you!" Goliad jumped up, "This is so exciting."

"Don't get too exciting," Luna answered, "I need a rebellion leader as my head gamemaker."

"What?" Goliad changed from joyful, to serious.

"I know who you are," Luna answered, "And I respect it. You hate Celestia's reign. I do too."

"What are you talking about?" Goliad asked. How could Luna know?

"I want you to join me against Celestia," Luna answered. So she didn't know who Goliad was. "Together we will conquer Equestria. I will be the queen! You will be my right hand stallion. This rebellion will be successful, unlike the other rebellion." Luna got fired up, "Isn't it wonderful? I've come up with a genius plan! While Celestia feels proud and unstoppable from conquering that puny rebellion, she will be murdered. And I will take her place. There will be a new age! I'm setting up the old rebellion for destruction as I build a new rebellion! A new Equestria! The only way to stop the old rebellion, is to send their greatest strategic master to Hell itself!"

* * *

**Luna is crazy! But I wonder what'll happen next! I'm not even sure I've planned this far. The pony games was never going to be this long, at least, not originally, but this just got so fun to write! Remember to review!  
**


	24. A Misty Evening

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been soooooooooooooooo long since I've updated any of my stories. I've been busy and I ran out of ideas for a little while. Think about this chapter as... like... a season premiere of a tv show. Last chapter was the season finale, and now its a new series. I hope to make it to at least thirty chapters before I finish this story, and yes, i will finish this story, hopefully this year. I can't wait for you guys to see how it turns out...**

**But anyways, here's the next chapter. Also, I'm going to start two new stories, and I'm going to finish two old stories. Hopefully you guys like another elimination story, it's going to be one about racing, and the losers get kicked out and stuff... You guys will see it when it comes out I hope.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Flaming Eagle ran down the side of the mountain with amazing haste. He was getting as far away from Trixie as possible. Flaming Eagle tripped on a small rock, losing some of his fine red coat as rocks wrenched at him. Blood and hair were marked all over the side of the mountain, and Flaming Eagle rolled all the way down to the bottom of the hill. The sun was halfway between the top of the sky and setting under the other mountain range. The light form the sun started disappearing from Flaming Eagle's vision as he left consciousness.

Flaming Eagle felt deep in nothingness for a long time. "He's dead," Flaming Eagle could hear a voice over him, but he couldn't see, smell, or feel anything. "He's definitely dead," The voice was familiar, but he wasn't sure who it was, "The hovercraft should pick him up soon. Only four other ponies to be rid of."

_I'm not dead,_ Flaming Eagle thought, _I can't be dead_.

"I'll set up camp here for the night," the voice said. It was definitely a female voice. He could hear crumpling and something being set down. Then there was silence for quite a while. A scream was heard within the forest nearby, "What was that?" Flaming Eagle could hear the voice and its host moving away slowly, but then they ran back, not with any urgency or fear. "Why haven't they taken him away yet? They're playing mind games on me, on us."

_What is this person talking about? _Flaming Eagle thought, _Mind games?_

"I'll just rest," the voice said, "I'll rest for an hour. Tops."

Suddenly, Flaming Eagle's vision returned, and he could slowly feel himself in the real world. Trixie was sleeping in her bag a couple feet away from him, and lying next to her was her dart gun and its corresponding bag. There was her pack sitting on the opposite side of her sleeping bag, and she seemed to be dozing off quite peacefully. A simple way to die. Flaming Eagle took the poison dart gun, put a dart in it, and shot it at Trixie. She opened her eyes slowly, realizing the hole gaping into her forehead, she screamed. She screamed in pain up until her head disappeared in the hole, and her body flailed around constantly. Flaming Eagle looked away from her, taking her pack, and putting her sleeping bag in it. He took a pear out of her pack and ate it, and it was delicious, especially considering that he hadn't eaten for over a day. His dart gun was at his mouth ready to shoot any unsuspecting ponies, unicorns, pegasi, changelings, or monsters. Whatever. He was going to win these games.

Five.

* * *

Shining Armor ran through the winter woods, the cold air nipping at his buff pony body. _Not again, not today. Please not today, _Shining Armor thought. He ran through the mist of the woods, seeing creatures of horror and darkness in every corner, but he ignored them. It was a mirage, it was all fake. Wolves howled behind him, and he ran from the imaginary pain, emotional horror. All of his worst fears were attacking his vision in every way. The wolves were huge and dangerous. Rarity had gotten lost at the sight of something else, and the two careers were separated. Shining Armor continued to run, breathing in the mist more and more, and seeing more fears run into him.

Shining Armor found a small hole inside a tree, but it didn't seem natural. He tugged on it and found that the tree was hollow, and there was a wooden ladder inside. He climbed the ladder quickly, and the top he found a bridge, no, a group of bridges going around the trees. There was a chest on the end of one of the other trees. Shining Armor looked down at the mist, but couldn't see a thing. The mist did not reach him because he was so high up from the ground.

"It must be the mist that causes the hallucinations," Shining Armor said to himself. He went up to the chest and opened it, finding inside a set of armor made of a very hard metal. He put the armor on and it fit perfectly, it wasn't too heavy, and he would be even more dangerous to his enemies. He found a place to hold his sword against his side, he would be a deadly adversary.

Shining Armor thought to himself. He thought about what his strategy would be. Who would he kill first? Who was left? There was himself, Rarity, Doctor Whooves, Flaming Eagle, Rainbowdash, Trixie, Twilight Sparkle, Scoodaloo, and he witness Bright Darkness getting eaten by Cerberus. Some of them could be dead, but it was all a maybe, maybe some survived. Maybe some died. There were seven other ponies that could still be alive. So he had to pick the easiest kill. He didn't like his first choice, but if he were to find her, and rebuild their friendship, he could kill her easily. And he would be a deadly adversary.

So he made up his mind. He would murder Rarity.

* * *

**I bet you guys didn't see Trixie getting killed by Flaming Eagle coming did you? Well... If you did, you're good at predicting things, or I need to get less predictable. But I'll post the new chapter, hopefully this week. Bye! AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!  
**


	25. The Illusion of Death

**YAY! This story alone has had over 2,500 views! Which is much better than I expected to be perfectly honest! All right, so... Ya...**

**Remember to review this chapter after you finished reading it, I'm really excited for what's happening. I need your ideas, feel free to give me ideas for new O.C.'s, because I've seen other stories do it, so I'd like to as well. I also want your opinion on my choices, and how I could improve. What's bad? What's good? I sure as heck won't have any idea without your reviews.**

**But enough with my banter, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

Doctor Whooves walked valiantly through the dark cave, not knowing what would come to him in the tunnel. The air was smoky, and very hard to breathe in. Doctor Whooves coughed as he thought about how he was to escape the cave. There was… some kind of way out, through the labyrinth of tunnels. He knew this to be a fact, from his experience and training for the games. He remember General Cheerilee saying something.

"_Don't eat that! It's my sandwich!" _

No, that wasn't it.

"_Remember. There's a secret group of tunnels leading to an escape portal. The portal will be turned on, when you, Bright Darkness, and whatever amount of other ponies you decide to save come inside the cave. Hey! Are you even listening to me, soldier?"_

That was much more like it. He and Cheerilee didn't exactly have the brightest relationship together. She was a ray of sunshine up until she had that accident and went insane in combat. She never liked Doctor Whooves, and she was a ray of sunshine outside of his presence as well. But nopony could ever want to see her when she was around Doctor Whooves.

Doctor Whooves walked through the tunnel, and as he was looking around, he spotted a dim light shining on a wall on the opposite side of the cave from him. He ran toward it quickly, but stopped halfway through the tunnel. The smoke was making it even harder to breathe, and running wouldn't make that any better. In fact, it would make it worse.

This reminded him of a time that he put a skunk in Cheerilee's room, and she freaked out so much that it sprayed stench everywhere. Sadly, this went way out of hand, and it sent Cheerilee to the medical ward of District 13. Thankfully, he was far too valuable to the new beginning of Equestria, that they didn't kick him out of District 13, or worse, kill him.

Doctor Whooves cleared his mind of warm memories, and continued walking, but much more slowly. When he reached the wall, he noticed that to his right and left there were small puddles of lava. He had gone the wrong direction to the portal. He started coughing and hacking even more, and there, he lay on the floor. Dead to the world.

* * *

Rainbowdash screamed in the woods. Night had fallen, and she was being chased by Cerberus, the three-headed dog! There was mist everywhere, and she could barely see five feet in front of her. She ran quickly, but she couldn't lose the mutated dog. It chased her for what felt to be hours, and she was quickly running out of energy. Right when she felt like she was going to pass out, she took the trident from her back, closed her eyes, and stabbed in the general direction of the beast. She opened her eyes to find it lying dead on the ground, with three stab wounds through its chest. She stuck her trident in the ground confidently next to the beast. With her sword, she decided to cut off some of its flesh to use as food. She took out her sword from its hilt, and tried to stab the one of the dog's heads. It went through as if the dog was made of air itself.

"What's going on?" she said curiously. Suddenly, the dog disappeared, and there was a roar from that was so close she could feel its breath. She turned around to see something horrible. A Cerberus, twice as tall, and with a fourth head, was standing behind her. "I killed you once! And I will kill you again!" Rainbowdash yelled as she sliced off the dog's extra head with her sword. "Now you're back to how you should be, with only three heads." Suddenly, flesh bubbled where the wound was caused, and two heads popped out where the old head used to be. The dog grew to an even bigger size. Rainbowdash looked for her trident and found it stuck in the ground. She ran in its direction, but with one step of his paw, Cerberus crushed her weapon. Now all she had was a sword. Which would do nothing against a beast this size.

* * *

"Rarity," Shining Armor called out, "Rarity. Where are you?" He ran through the woods, acting as if there was urgency in his voice.

"I'm over here!" Rarity called out. The mist had gone back into snow, and Rarity was lying in fetal position in the cold ice.

"Woah," Shining Armor was taken back to see her in such a position of fear, "You definitely look like a career."

"Ha, ha," Rarity said, "But if you saw what I saw, you would be here too."

"What did you see?" Shining Armor helped her up on her feet as he said this.

"I'd rather not talk about it," Rarity shivered in saying this. She looked around, trying to find something else to talk about. "Nice new armor. It's very shiny. It fits your name, as if you were meant to find it."

"Maybe I was," Shining Armor answered. He pretended to be solemn as he said this, "Sorry. I didn't find anything for you."

"No," Rarity said, "It's okay." She looked into his eyes, his voice and attitude seemed happy, but his eyes were filled with dark intentions. "You want to kill me… Don't you?"

"What?" Shining Armor laughed at the thought, "That's ridiculous!"

"You do…" Rarity answered, "I can see it in your eyes."

What she said was so profound. Shining Armor knew his actions would be wrong. He fought back tears, "That's… That's n-not true." He couldn't keep acting.

"Yes it is…" Rarity said, "But… I… I mean… In a way… I want to be killed."

"What?"

"After what I've seen," Rarity said, "I don't think I could've carried on whether you killed me or not."

"Why? You were fine up until now," Shining Armor was sincere now. He gave up trying to lure her into a trap.

"No, I wasn't," Rarity said, "I was fine up until I saw that little pony. Helpless to defend himself. Too stupid to do anything." She shuddered again, this time from the cold, and her sorrow, "And then… Rainbowdash killing him. I… I lost control of my thoughts. But I managed to keep control of myself, until now."

"That's horrible," Shining Armor answered.

"Kill me…" was all Rarity had to say. Snow started falling in the wood, and it got increasingly cold. Rarity shuddered one more time, entirely from the chill of the cold.

"But…" Shining Armor suddenly thought of saying something romantic, "Who… w-would…" He couldn't say it. Maybe he was in love with Rarity. "Who would… keep me warm?"

Rarity didn't answer. She pulled out Shining Armor's sword slowly and held it up to her neck. He didn't do anything. "Don't try to stop me…" She said, she was crying a river. Instead of saying anything, Shining Armor quickly moved his face to hers, and kissed her. But it was too late, she had already slit her throat, and was bleeding terribly. Shining Armor continued to kiss her, even after she died. When he finished, he laid next to her for many hours.

* * *

"He's alive…" Doctor Whooves heard somepony say, "The scans said he was dead. What's going on?"

"I bet it was a rebel trick," another voice answered, "It's a good thing we finished the surgery before he woke up."

"Goliad," this third voice caught his attention. He knew Goliad. But this wasn't Goliad's voice, it was female. "What do you think this did to him."

"I don't know," the first voice answered. This one was Goliad. "But at least with his new robot parts, he won't have any control of anything except for his thoughts."

_What are they talking about?_ Doctor Whooves thought.

"Good," the third voice answered, "We'll send him back into the arena soon."

* * *

**OOOOOO! What's going to happen next? Lotsa cliffhangers! If you haven't counted, there's only three ponies left in the arena now. I know Doctor Whooves' leaving isn't very clear, but he left. You'll find out why in the next chapter. REMEMBER TO REVIEW!  
**

**Until next time, Bye!**


	26. The Final Night

**Hey guys! The games are coming down to an end! But that doesn't mean that this story is anywhere near over! I hope you enjoy one of the last chapters that takes place in the games. REVIEW!**

* * *

Rainbowdash ran for her life, sword in hand, ready to attack if necessary. The five-headed dog Cerberus was right behind her. Even though she was running as fast as she could, Cerberus caught up to her. There was a head in every corner; she was surrounded. Rainbowdash looked around for something to lend her an escape, but she couldn't see anything through the mist. Suddenly, the mist turned back into snow, and the dog disappeared. It was just a mirage.

"Thank goodness," Rainbowdash said in joy, "No more monsters." She looked around to find her trident, if the five-headed Cerberus was an illusion, then her trident must still be around. Rainbowdash couldn't find it anywhere. Maybe it was an illusion as well. Her sword though, was still on her back, which made Rainbowdash not lose all of her hope. She was still pretty good with a sword.

She ran through the cold woods in search of the opening where the cornucopia was, but instead of finding the cornucopia, she found another clearing. One with Shining Armor lying down and crying. She quietly snuck up behind him, her feet crunching in the snow. The nighttime sky was darker than ever before. Rainbowdash couldn't help but notice an area of squished snow, the shape of a dead pony.

"I know you're there," Shining Armor said. Rainbowdash didn't respond; it was too risky. She stayed absolutely still. "Who are you? You're not very good at sneaking around."

Still, Rainbowdash stayed quiet. Shining Armor quickly got up, picked up his sword and turned. He paused as he saw Rainbowdash there. Then he moved farther away from her, they were on opposite sides of the clearing.

"You," Shining Armor said in an accusing voice, "What gives you the right to come back to me?" He was shouting at Rainbowdash in anger.

"What are you talking about?" Rainbowdash asked, "What happened to you?"

"Nothing you should care about!" Shining Armor answered. He started crying again, "Nothing!" His voice cracked as he said this. "Nothing at all!"

Rainbowdash stopped. She looked at her sword, and decided not to attack yet. He was in a bad state, and she couldn't murder him. Besides, he was wearing armor. "What happened?" She asked.

Suddenly, the Capitol symbol shone over the arena. In the sky, Doctor Whooves, Rarity, Bright Darkness, Scootaloo, Trixie, and Twilight Sparkle were shown. Six cannons went off.

"So there's three of us left," Rainbowdash said, "I guess that's a bad time to try and restore an alliance?"

"You had your chance," Shining Armor said, "You betrayed us! You betrayed Tena, and Big Mac, and…" he whimpered, "Rarity."

"Is that what happened?" Rainbowdash asked, "You're sad because Rarity was murdered?"

"Murdered?" Shining Armor laughed, "Rarity wasn't murdered, but she can be avenged."

"What do you mean?" Rainbowdash asked, "How did she die?"

"Suicide," Shining Armor said. He cried again, "She committed SUICIDE!" He seemed to be losing control.

"What?" Rainbowdash said, "That doesn't sound like Rarity."

"She did, oh she did," Shining Armor answered. "She told me, the first thing she wanted me to do, was to murder you!"

"No she didn't!" Rainbowdash yelled, "That can't be right!"

Shining Armor calmed down. "No she didn't," he whispered. He started talking under his breath, "What should I do? What would Rarity want? She would want me to win! To represent the careers! Ya! She would… she would…" It suddenly occurred to him that he didn't know Rarity very well. "Maybe…" He looked at his sword with suicidal thoughts flooding his brain, "Maybe I could get to know her better."

"What are you doing?" Rainbowdash shouted to Shining Armor. He had turned his back on her, and she watched him take out his sword from afar. He held it up to his neck hesitantly, but he couldn't do it. Rainbowdash realized that it was probably time to go away, time to leave and not witness the evil that was about to be portrayed before her. Shining Armor's death.

"YAGH!" a shout billowed from the woods. Suddenly, a small dart was caught in a chink in Shining Armor's armor. He screamed in pain as the acid went into his system. A dart flew right by Rainbowdash's ear, and she knew it was time to go. She flew up into the canopy of the woods, and flew through the treetops hoping to lose whoever was shooting those darts. She managed to fly a long distance before she stopped.

"I guess that's the end of Shining Armor," Rainbowdash said to herself. She hurriedly found some edible plants. She ate them, and they were really satisfying to her empty stomach. Then, deciding she was far enough away from her pursuer, she went to sleep in a patch of grass surrounded by the cold snowy ground.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed it! Remember to review, and why not check out one of my other stories! I just started it, but I think its pretty good. It's called Mario and Sonic: Kart Riders. You don't have to like Mario or Sonic to like this, trust me. I hope I can post another chapter soon! **


	27. We Have a Winner!

**Hi there audience! I know it's been forever since I've posted a new chapter and I am so, utterly sorry! But I hope you enjoy the last chapter that takes place in the games! But it isn't the climax, oh no, not yet! The drama's just getting started!**

**Remember to review please! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Rainbowdash…" a voice hovered over Rainbowdash. She got up, and saw her surroundings. She was in the Capitol, but it wasn't its gloriously beautiful form. It was in ruins. Smoke was coming out of almost all of the buildings, and fire streamed through their windows. There was a crater where Princess Celestia's manor used to be, and there were Capitol ponies running everywhere. Gunshots were heard throughout the area.

"Rainbowdash…" the voice said again, "You've done a good job!"

Rainbowdash started floating over the ruins, dead bodies everywhere. "Who are you?" Rainbowdash asked.

"You've finally fulfilled your purpose," the voice responded, "You've destroyed the Capital regime!"

"What?" Rainbowdash yelled, "That's not what I want."

"Yes it is…" the voice said.

Suddenly another voice spoke up. "Rainbowdash!" It shouted, "I expected better from you!" Rainbowdash found herself standing in a room, wearing a soldier's uniform. There were soldiers standing next to her in a line. To her right, was a pony with orange-ish fur, and blonde hair. The pony gave her an assuring look. To her left was Doctor Whooves, except he had a robotic left front leg. He didn't even glance at her.

"Rainbowdash!" the other voice shouted in a mocking tone, "Please explain to us why you're not doing our exercises."

Without thinking, Rainbowdash responded, "I didn't ask for this! I didn't wanna be in the rebellion!"

"It's too late for second chances!" the voice responded. A female pony in a general's outfit stood in front of her. The pony picked up a radio and started whispering into it.

"You think you won the game by chance?" a third voice said. Rainbowdash found herself in a dark room, with Princess Luna standing in front of her, "It was all part of my plan!"

Startled, Rainbowdash woke up. The snow had piled around her, and she felt cold. She got up, and shook the snow off of her body. She picked up her sword, without thinking of her dream, and started walking in the general direction of Flaming Eagle. She didn't know where he was, but she would find him. And kill him. She walked through the dense woods, confidently ready to end the games.

* * *

"Can you send Whooves in?" Luna asked, "Is he ready?"

"Yes," Goliad swallowed his words, "He's been assimilated into his Cyborg form. We have complete control." He picked up a remote, and started pushing buttons. Doctor Whooves was lying on a stretcher in front of all of the two ponies. Whooves then stood up, and an automatic machine gun moved out of his side. He looked quite like his ordinary self. He had the same light brown skin and eyes. The weapons hidden within his skin were completely unnoticeable. The only difference, was that he had a scope in front of his left eye, that probably helped his aim.

"Then send him into the arena already," Luna answered, "Rainbowdash isn't just going to win without any assistance."

"Why do we want Rainbowdash to win again?" Goliad asked.

"Do you have the memory of a mule? Flaming Eagle isn't part of the rebellion, we already found that out. Rainbowdash is young, bold, and there's something attractive about her. Tactically of course. The rebellion couldn't have any better of a leader."

"Got it," Goliad answered. He picked up radio, "We can send Whooves in now."

* * *

Machine guns. Rainbowdash somehow new, someone was being attacked. Which was strange, because they normally didn't have guns in the arena, and Flaming Eagle was the only other opponent left. She ran towards the noise of the machine guns. She then found Flaming Eagle running for his life, so she hid in some bushes. As she watched the scene play out, Flaming Eagle started to shoot at his enemy with his dart gun, but it was obviously ineffective, considering the look on his face.

Bullets flew by in response to Flaming Eagle's offensive. He tried to move away from them, but it was no use. Whoever was shooting at him had brilliant aim, and Flaming Eagle fell down dead. Three holes pierced his skull. The firing had stopped, but Rainbowdash wasn't ready to come out yet.

"I now present…" Luna's voice boomed over the arena, "The winner of the 27th annual Pony Games! Rainbowdash!"

Rainbowdash didn't know what to think! She was overwhelmed with confusion and pride, so she jumped out of the bushes. To her surprise, she found Doctor Whooves standing there, with some robotic scope in front of his eye. She looked inside of his eyes, and they spoke only mercy. But Doctor Whooves' body started moving toward her. She heard clicks coming out of his side as machine guns slowly phased out of his body. She ran for her life.

Doctor Whooves chased her strongly, but then tripped on a root sticking out of the ground. The root scratched his left front leg, and skin was ripped off of it, revealing robotic parts.

_What?_ Rainbowdash thought, _Just like in my dream_…

She walked up to Whooves, who had stopped moving, and felt that his heart had stopped beating. Suddenly, a clear glass tube covered her, and lifted her into a hovercraft, as she was praised and congratulated by people she didn't even know. That didn't matter. Their voices were quickly diminished, and thoughts roused her mind. She didn't know what to think. Everything she lived, trained, and sacrificed for, was over. She loved the games before this, but now… she hated them with all her heart. What was she going to live for now? Who would she become? The allies she had were dead. The people she knew at home, would never treat her the same. The Victor's Village. She would live there now. But she still felt empty.

Some Capitol Ponies led her to a dinner table, where there was a huge amount of delicious food. Baked lamb covered in honey, red velvet cake, sweet potato chips served with gourmet sandwiches. Rainbowdash didn't eat a bite. She knew what she wanted now; she knew what would fill her life from now on. She had ended the games once, and she would do it again. For good.

* * *

**I don't even know what to say! Doctor Whooves and Flaming Eagle are dead! And Rainbowdash has a new vocation! Ending the games for good! I wonder what'll happen next?! Remember to REVIEW! And hopefully I'll post another chapter soon!  
**


	28. Victory is Bitter

**Hey all! Oh my goodness it's been forever since I've posted something new to this site! I'm so glad to be back, and better than ever! I've been rewriting some of the beginning chapters of this story, so hopefully they will be better when I'm finished. And I've been soooooooooooooooooo busy! It's been near impossible to get stuff done! **

**So ya, without further ado, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

Rainbowdash walked across the stage wearing a feather dress, the plumes beautifully matching her blue fur. Her rainbow colored mane was elongated, and stretched down in a trail behind her as she walked on stage. Every single moment built up to this. The fancy looking Capitol pony, standing in his flamboyant suit, and with a microphone in hand, welcomed her to the stage. The crowd went completely wild with joy as she showed herself. Every step felt like an eternity. As she walked next to the pony, she prepared herself mentally for the interview. She knew what to say, and she had been told a million times what not to say. It was all one big act, a play, a fraud. She knew that if this was a real interview, they wouldn't have practiced it forty-seven times.

"So," the pony started, "I would like to start this beautiful moment in your life, with a simple question. What did you feel when you won the games?"

The question hit her like a bomb. She knew that he would ask that very question, but she lost all of the words from her mouth. She stood there with her eyes watering, and her mouth speechless from the horror she just lived.

This pony was probably the best at improvisation she had ever seen. "Speechless," He said, "It felt that amazing, didn't it. I know all of us here in the Capitol, have wondered how proud we would be for winning the games. So it comes to this. How proud are you? How proud are _you_ that you won the games?"

"I have no pride," were the only words that came out of Rainbowdash's mouth. She knew she wasn't supposed to say that. And she knew for sure, that before the games, she would've been the most pig-headed pony to win, the most unworthy. But here she was.

"Well why is that?" the pony asked, "You would think you would be happy, and at least a little proud."

"I got the most kills," she whispered into her microphone. She nearly started crying, and the other pony's eyes were starting to water as well.

The pony had no response.

"Tena Nightingale," Rainbowdash started, "Sweetie Belle, and Snips. Are dead now. Before the games, I wouldn't have given it second thought. Three kills. That wasn't a lot. But now I see that every single kill I got, killed another ones hopes and dreams. Their parents, friends, siblings, grandparents, are all dead inside from losing the ones they loved."

There were tons of ponies in the crowd, breaking out into tears. Hysterical crying was heard throughout the entire auditorium. They were eating this up like cake. Rainbowdash felt sick.

"Sounds like you have had a realization, and enlightenment perhaps," the pony said.

"Not in the slightest," Rainbowdash responded.

"Now," the pony responded, "There's something that has been leading up to this moment. How would you feel about your family? Will your victory save their dreams?"

"Yes," Rainbowdash said with a saddened look, "Yes it would. My entire life my dad had expected me to win. He was a victor himself, and he wanted me to follow in his footsteps."

"Wouldn't he have been your trainer?" the pony asked out of pure curiosity, "Why wasn't he there?"

Rainbowdash suddenly realized, that throughout this entire struggle, her father wasn't there. He was supposed to train her, to lead her. To keep her from making a decision she would regret. "The thought…" Rainbowdash mumbled, "Never occurred to me."

"What if I told you a secret," the pony responded, "This secret that only a few select ponies know of, that will soon be revealed to the public…"

"Go ahead," Rainbowdash said in an attempt to put a smile on.

"Most of the victors were captured by rebels," the pony said, "And we have successfully retrieved your father. All the other ones were dead." The pony pointed a finger backstage, and a tall blue pegasus came out from behind the curtain. He was wearing a bright suit, as the usual wear in the Capitol.

"Dad!" Rainbowdash flew over to him as fast as she could. She hugged him, and she squeezed him as tight as she could. She looked up at his face, and instead of the proud look she was expecting, she received the most disappointed look she had ever received.

* * *

**Oooooooooooooooooooooo! This is exciting! As soon as I post my edited version of the first couple chapters, you'll learn more about her family life. I can't wait to show you guys what's next, cuz it's gonna get big! **

**Aloha!**


	29. Escape

**Hey guys, it has been a little while since I've posted, but here's the new chappie! Yay!**

* * *

It had been three days since Rainbowdash won the games. They didn't pass very quickly either, they were three days of interviews and rehab over and over again. Rehabilitation was an interesting thing in the Capitol, they just let you express yourself and then ignored your problems completely. All Rainbowdash wanted right now was to go home, but she couldn't. That just wasn't an option right now.

Her father stood there in a frustrated and mannerly way. He didn't seem to want to make a bad impression on the people of the Capital. His blue fur and adventurous green eyes added to his seemingly kind personality, but recently he had been acting rather mean. Ever since the games were coming up, he started acting more rude and less fatherly. Rainbowdash didn't have a clue about him.

"Dash," her father said, "I think my tie isn't on right, could you straighten it for me?" He was asking this rather politely, and it was strange to Rainbowdash.

"Fine," Rainbowdash tried to straighten his tie, but there was a little slip of paper sitting snugly underneath it. "What is-

She was interrupted by her father puckering his lips tightly. _Be quiet_. She could feel that's what he wanted her to do.

"There," Rainbowdash improvised, "It's straight." She put the paper in her mouth.

Her father shook his head quickly.

She took the paper out of her mouth even faster. _That was the worst idea you have ever had, Rainbowdash, _she thought. She instead looked at the paper, and put it under her wings. She understood perfectly.

"Now," her father said, "Let's get the heck out of here. I have to talk to you." He walked her to her quarters, and started lecturing her. "I am so angry at you at you right now, you have no idea!"

"I thought you wanted me to win," Rainbowdash said in a frustrated tone.

"Not like that!" he yelled, "Betraying your allies. Running away. Being a coward!" His words stung her more than anything else ever could. More than the games. More than her desperate desire to find home. Wherever that could be.

"I'm sick of this!" Rainbowdash yelled back.

"Don't turn that tone on me young lady!" her father shouted, "I demand respect. I _raised_ you! I took care of you! I could've gotten rid of you!"

"That's it!" Rainbowdash screamed, "I'm sick of this! And I'm sick of you!"

"Dear-

"Dear?! Why would you call me that?!"

"Dashy-

"Don't pull that trick on me now! You know I'm past that…"

"Dashy," her father said, "I _do_ love you."

"As if," Rainbowdash responded, "Why should I believe that?"

"I…" her father started, "You… shouldn't." He dropped his head in shame as there was a knock on the door.

"Hello?" a voice said, "I heard loud yelling, and I wanted to make sure everything was okay."

Rainbowdash threw the door open. "What is it?" she asked roughly.

"Do you mind?" her father said before the mare could respond. He turned to Rainbowdash, "This is Miriam. She's my helper." He winked. "Don't you think Dashy and I could have a more private place to talk?"

"Of course," Miriam responded quickly. Her pink mane flew as she turned to lead them away, "There's a path that leads to the Presidential Garden. I can take you there, but I will have to stay there because you need to always be monitored." She led them down some corridors until they came to a door. The door had red spray paint all over it, saying, "Do Not Enter." But Miriam opened the door anyway.

A radio buzzed on Miriam and a voice asked, "What are you doing? Where are you going Miriam?"

"Ummm…" Miriam said nervously, "Don't worry about it." She turned off the radio. "It's time for you two to run. I'll be right behind you." She took a look at her watch. "It'll be a few more minutes until the helicopter arrives to pick you two up. Now, go! The forces will be here any minute!"

Rainbowdash and her father ran for their lives through the murky corridor. After a few minutes of running through the dark and moist hall they found a ladder. They climbed the ladder out of the underground, where they stood in a large grassy area. A helicopter sat in the middle of the grassy area, fully armed, with the symbol of District 13 stamped on the side.

"Are you ready to get out of here?" her father asked.

"Sure, dad," Rainbowdash responded politely. They ran together onto the helicopter.

"Should we go?" the pilot asked.

"No," her father said, "We should wait for Miriam." As soon as he said this, Miriam came out of the tunnel, waving her head back forth. She had the most horrified look on her face. Three guards came out right after her with fully loaded guns. They shot at Miriam.

"Close the door!" The pilot ordered.

Rainbowdash closed the door before her father argued otherwise. There was still enough time to see Miriam get shot, and scream out in pain before she fell over. Dead. Rainbowdash looked up to see her father crying. Miriam saved their lives.

"That was a good show you put on," Rainbowdash said lightly.

Her father merely cried in response.

Rainbowdash took out the note from underneath her wing and read it again:

_Dear Dashy,_

_ It feels like a long time since I've seen you. Even though it has only been a few weeks. I've had a lot of adventures in District 13. You shouldn't believe a word that the Capital says. All of us victors are alive and well, and we're plotting against the forces of the Capital. We were wondering if you'd like to join us, but of course you will. So just play along, our shouting is the signal._

_ Welcome to the rebellion sweetie._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Your Father._

* * *

**Wow what a complicated relationship with her and her father. I wonder what's gonna happen now that she's going to District 13! I don't know! Wait, I do! You don't know! Muahahahahahahahahahha!**

**Au revoir!**


	30. District 13

**Guys, I'm so happy! 30 CHAPTERS! WOW! I can't believe I've made it this far. And... the first 8 chapters are going to be posted. Refurnished and revised for the greatest form of entertainment possible, but they won't be posted till tomorrow... And... enjoy!**

* * *

"Welcome to District 13," the helicopter pilot said happily, "Home of the free."

Rainbowdash opened her eyes slowly, and realized she was still in the helicopter. The pilot's voice had woken her up. "What-

"Don't worry about it Dashy," her father said, "You had a rough night. It's a long way from the Capitol to here."

Rainbowdash stood up, wavering in her balance; she sat down on the ground. She couldn't think, or speak, or anything. Her rainbow-colored mane got in the way of her eyesight; it wasn't brushed at all, and it almost looked as if she was attacked by a wild squirrel. She blew her bangs out of her eyes and looked out the window, there was an empty clearing in the woods, but nothing else.

"Where is it?" she asked.

"Where is what?" her father simply responded. A question answered by a question… classic.

"13…" she said back in a rough voice.

"Oh," her father seemed to laugh from the look in his eyes, "You'll see. Just watch." He looked at the window to the grass-filled meadow in the clearing. The tall trees around it, seemed to create an impenetrable wall…

"Fine," Rainbowdash looked over through the window again, but this time she didn't just see a meadow. There seemed to be… a sort of… fault line… in the center of the meadow. Spreading the two halves of it apart. It was just large enough for the helicopter to fit in. And the helicopter did fit, as it flew down and landed on a metal helipad about 50 meters beneath the opening.

"Home sweet home," her father smiled, "Isn't it beautiful?" They stepped out of the helicopter, and Rainbowdash scanned the entirely metal area.

"It's kind of dark," she said blankly. She looked up, and the two halves of the meadow were spreading back together. Suddenly, lights started turning on in the walls. Rainbowdash could see a lot more clearly now, and she noticed that there wasn't an exit. "How do we get out?"

"That's a good question," her father answered, "How _do _we get out?"

"Not the time to funny, dad," Rainbowdash joked back. Then, a small beeping noise, crept through the room. The floor started shifting slightly, and Rainbowdash and the other two ponies, were being pulled back to the walls.

"This doesn't look good," her father smiled.

"The floors are giving out?!" Rainbowdash shouted, "What's wrong with you dad? Why would you bring me to a death trap?"

Her father, in his time of joy, realized his daughter's grief, and stopped joking around.

"Look," he said politely, "I want you to stay calm. Just remember that I'm here for you, and I wouldn't lie to you…" He paused shortly. "Computer."

"Yes?" a metallic voice chimed in.

"This female pony, age 16," her father started, "Is with me. Verification code, Gamma 9-7-1-5, father."

"Verification code accepted," the computed stated, "Relationship?"

"Daughter," he said as he turned to Rainbowdash. The floor was about a meter from the wall, and as Rainbowdash looked down, she could see bright lava sitting at the bottom.

"Isn't there something to stop this?" Rainbowdash shouted at her father.

"No…" he replied solemnly, "But, Dashy, I want you to jump."

"What? Are you crazy?!" she shouted back.

"Yes," he laughed, "Come on. I'll do it with you." He grabbed her hand comfortingly… and jumped. And they jumped together, into the inferno.

"Rainbowdash," her father's smooth voice came into her mind, "Rainbowdash… Wake up…"

Rainbowdash couldn't open her eyes. Her body felt numb, but she could move her mouth slightly. She smiled at her father's voice.

"Does this happen often?" a voice asked, it was a mare.

"No, Redheart," a second voice said, "Don't be stupid."

"I'm sorry," Redheart answered.

"Nurses," a third voice interrupted, "We're professional. Not children. We need to get along while we have a patient to take care of."

"She'll get over it," the second voice cracked, "She won the games."

"As if that is an excuse to give her any more trauma," the third voice said again, "She needs to be taken care of. The smoke doesn't normally have this long of an effect."

"Nurse Sweetheart is right," her father chimed in, "Let's focus on Rainbowdash."

"She's smiling," Nurse Redheart whispered, "That's good right?"

"Yes," Nurse Sweetheart said in joy.

"Oh come on," the second voice said, frustrated, "She needs to be up and running ASAP. This isn't a five-star hotel, it's District 13. The sooner she's out on the battlefield, the sooner she's gone."

Rainbowdash felt a hard whack against her cheek and sat up in shock.

"There," the voice said again, "She's better."

Rainbowdash looked to see the four ponies standing in front of her. "Ow," She mumbled, and rubbed her cheek. "That hurt."

"Nurse Coldheart lives up to her name," her father said jokingly, "But that doesn't matter. You're okay, we were worried for a minute. We thought you might not wake up."

"Yeah," Nurse Coldheart smirked, "And if you hadn't, I would've missed the performance tonight. In celebration of you coming here, Octavia Melody is playing. She hasn't played her cello in a long time too."

"Would you leave?" Nurse Sweetheart chimed in, "You are _so_ inconsiderate right now!"

"No," Rainbowdash stopped Coldheart from leaving, "A cello? What is that?"

Nurse Coldheart sighed, "It's a beautiful instrument, you should come and see it." Coldheart made sure to put as much sarcasm in her voice as possible.

"Sure," Rainbowdash rubbed her cheek again, "Music sounds nice."

"Dashy?" her father interrupted, "Are you sure that's such a good idea? You need to recover."

"Music is the best medicine," Nurse Redheart said with a smile.

"Well…" her father said with doubt.

"It comes with dinner," Coldheart smirked.

"I'm in," Rainbowdash jumped off of her bed and walked to Coldheart, "Lead the way."

* * *

**Yay! I like not having a deathly cliffhanger for a change. It's going to get more personal than deadly now, as they prepare for war. But then we'll get into the hole rebellion. It'll be great.  
**

**Also, I wanted to wait till the end of the chapter to say this. But you guys have been reading a lot, and I feel as if you are all loyal. And I trust you with this information.**

**I am _hoping_ to make this a youtube series. Emphasis on hope. I need animators and voice actors, and all this neat stuff. But I'm working on a script form of the story. And I have been added and subtracting things from the story, so of course it won't be exactly the same. There's not much information on it now, but I need voice actors for every character except:**

**Scoodaloo, Diamond Tiara, Tena Nightingale, and Bright Darkness. Guys if you are willing to volunteer please do, there won't be any money in this of course. If you would like to submit a youtube audition for any character, even the ones listed that would be great. My username is Doctor269. Feel free to comment or post a video on my wall.**

**I also have an email you can go to, drdoctor269 . Thanks for reading.**


End file.
